Petit recueil de Fic sur NCIS
by Lt Laura Cadman
Summary: Pleins de petites fics que j'avais écrit pour le site TEAM NCIS. Essentiellement Tiva mais y'a d'autres trucs aussi.
1. Pire que n'importe quel coup

_Salut la compagnie, sur le site de Team Ncis qui je le rappelle à l'amabilité de faire les sous titres, il y a un topic pour nous faire patienter jusqu' à l'épisode suivant, alors je me suis dit que j'allais faire pareil. Une fic par jour, mais bon je ne fais ça que pour cette semaine, sinon je vais passer mes journées à taper des fics et puis je n'ai pas autant d'idée que ça, puis je dois finir une autre fic, puis aller en cours, faire mes devoirs, faire la vaisselle, manger, dormir, regarder le dernier zode...bref faire plein de chose. Donc maintenant que la semaine est finie, je les poste sur des histoires assez courtes, centré surtout sur Tony (ben oui je l'aimeuh !!!!) certaines sont drôles, d'autres un peu plus réalistes, pour certaines ces des scénes que j'adorerai voir à la tv. Pas beaucoup de ship, enfin c'est ce que je croyais, mais au fur et à mesure que j'écris ça tourne en ship. J'y peux rien c'est mes doigts..._

_En ce qui concerne les spoilers, y'en a parfois si vous ne savez pas ce qui se passe dans la saison 4. Parfois rien de spécial, tout dépend de la fic. Vous inquiétez pas je mettrai un message au cas ou il y ait des spoilers. En faîte je ne suis pas encore sûre de ce que je vais taper lol._

_Allons-y pour le disclaimer : Et patati et patata c'est pas à moi. C'est les autres qui se font de la tune avec cette série. Mes petites fics ne me rapportent rien à part des reviews, dommage que je ne puisse pas me payer une belle maison avec ça._

_Sinon désolé pour les fautes, mais trop la flemme d'envoyer la fic à une bêta, en plus j'arrive jamais à tout sélectionner avec le minuscule bidule tactile d'ordi portable qui me sert de souris._

**°°0o---** Attention petit spoiler si vous n'avez pas vu la saison 4 et la saion 5**.---o0°°**

**J-6**

**Pire que n'importe quel coup.**

Tout le monde était dans l'open office sauf Tony et Gibbs, le premier était en retard le second était parti se chercher un café. Mais contrairement aux apparences les agents du NCIS n'étaient pas en train de bosser sur une enquête, non non, non, chacun lisait un livre, et plus précisemment le dernier livre de Mcgee enfin de GemCity, fallait en profitez pendant que le patron n'était pas là.

Il avait pourtant promis d'arreter après l'affaire du fan qui prenait son livre pour la réalité, mais il y a un mois il s'était réveillé en pleine nuit avec une super idée, toute l'histoire était déjà dans sa tête et il savait comment faire évoluer les personnages. La relation entre l'agent McGregor et Emy la laborantine, la situation ambigue entre Lisa et Tommy et la jeune française Janelle Bernard. Mais aussi l'enquête bref, il était fier de son idée.

McGee observait tout le monde. Ducky lisait par dessus l'épaule de Ziva, tout les deux semblant être très interessé par l'histoire, il pouvait même entendre Ziva commenter à voix basse. De l'autre côté Jimmy avec Michelle Lee tout les deux collaient l'un à l'autre, ils semblaient être plus interessé l'un par l'autre que par le livre il se jettait sans cesse des regards qui en disaient long. Abby, elle lisait son livre quelques étages plus bas.

En faites non, Abby venait de passer la porte de l'ascenceur, sous un bras Burt son hippo, et de l'autre le livre.

"Tim !!!! Tu te rends compte de ce que tu viens de faire ???"

"De quoi tu parles ? Tu n'as pas encore lu la fin si ?"

"Si j'ai sauté quelques chapitres mais c'est pas ça l'important ! Tu vas te faire tuer si IL l'apprend !"

"Qui ? Gibbs ?"

A présent toute l'équipe avait levé leur nez de livre et suivez la conversation entre le Geek et la Gothique.

Elle mit un tape sur l'arrière du crane de Tim. "Non ! Tony !"

"Il va juste raler comme d'habitude..."

Elle lui remit une tape. "NON !!!! Tu as osée reprendre sa vie personelle !"

"De quoi tu parles ? jamais de la vie !"

"Ah oui ?! L'agent Tommy du NCIS tombe amoureux d'une jeune française du nom de Janelle Bernard."

"Et alors ça n'a aucun rapport, c'est pas sa relation avec Jeanne que j'ai reprit."

"Tu es sur ? Parceque c'est bizarre, dans la dernier chapitre le père de Jeanne, euh je veux dire de Janelle monte dans la voiture, et on se rend compte que c'est la Rainette." Elle ouvrit le livre à la dernière page et la lui mit sous les yeux et il prit le livre dans ses mains.

Et là McGee eut un éclair, il avait encore tout pompé sur ce qui l'entourait. Abby avait raison, il allait le tuer et Gibbs aussi probablement pour avoir repris une enquête car jusque là il l'avait inventé, mais c'est vrai que pour son dernier livre, il y avait de fortes ressemblances avec la réalité.

"Elle a raison Timothy, le jeune Anthony risque de ne pas apprécier, il a laiser couler jusque là car ce n'était pas très important mais je crains qu'il t'en veuille pour avoir repris sa relation avec Jeanne." annonça Ducky.

"J'espére pour toi qu'il n'a pas encore lu le livre, sinon je crois que tu es fini,mort, caput..." rajouta Ziva.

"Merci beaucoup d'en remettre une couche Ziva, je suis content que tu es découvert l'utilité d'un dictionnaire des synonymes." il prit sa tête dans ses mains, mais qu'est ce qu'il avait fait !!!

"Ce que je veux te faire comprendre c'est que Tony a beaucoup souffert après sa rupture, je ne sais pas si tu as remarqué mais il n'est plus vraiment le même. Tu te souviens ? j'ai essayé de lui parler mais je me suis faite méchamment rembaré."

Un bruit en provenance de l'ascenceur se fit entendre. Quelqu'un arrivé. Et vu le timing, ça devait être Gibbs. Pourvu qu'il ne soit pas accompagner de Tony, pria Mcgee.

Les secondes pendant lesquelles on ne voyait personne sortir de l'ascenceur furent les pires pour McGee. Mais enfin il aperçut son boss un café à la main.

En un instant Abby repartait dans son labo ainsi que Palmer et Ducky dans la morgue. Lee attrappa une énorme pile de dossier dans ses bras et se volatilisa derrière un couloir. Ziva ouvrit son tiroir et balança le livre de dans en le fermant d'un coup sec et en se remettant "au travail", le seul à ne pas réagir fut McGee.

Gibbs contourna son bureau et s'assit en allumant son ordi. Il jeta un bref coup d'oeil à McGee puis détourna le regard. il lui lança tout de même : "Tu devrai ranger ça avant qu'il arrive, sinon tu vas passer un mauvais quart d'heure avec lui, et je te jure que je ne l'empecherai pas de te mettre sa main dans ta figure."

"Euh oui patron. Je suis vraiment mais vraiment désolé, je n'ai pas réalisé."

D'un signe de la main Gibbs le coupa, mais Tim reprit : " Je sais ce que vous allez dire patron, il ne faut jamais être désolé mais..." Tim s'arreta de parler quand il vit le regard de Gibbs, apperemment ce n'est pas ce que ce dernier allait dire.

"McGee ce n'est pas à moi qu'il faut s'excuser mais à lui..." Il indiqua l'ascenceur. McGee vit avec stupeur que Tony en sortait.

"Bonjour tout le monde !!!!" s'exclama Tony de sa continuelle bonne humeur.

Ziva lui rendit un bonjour timide avant de baisser les yeux vers son rapport.

Tony s'avança vers le bureau du Bleu. "Alors McGee il parait que tu as sortit un nouveau livre."

"Oui... Comment tu le sais ?"

"C'est marqué sur tout les journaux, et contrairement à ce qu'il se dit je sais lire." Tony apperçut le livre en question entre les mains de son collégue. " Tu permets ?" Et sans même attendre l'accord de Tim il lui prit des mains. Mais McGee réagit violemment et le lui reprit des mains. "Non tu ne peux pas."

"Allez, je veux juste voir la fin, ton dernier livre m'a laissé plein de question et je voulais savoir si Lisa et Tommy finissait par réaliser leur fantasme, je cite : faire l'amour sur le sable blanc du pays natal de Ziva euh Lisa."

Tout à coup un stylo noir vola à travers la piéce pour aller s'abattre sur la tête de l'italien. Sans aucune hésitation , il savait qu'il venait de Ziva. Ca détourna l'attention de McGee qui se vit une nouvelle fois prendre le livre des mains. Comme il l'avait dit, Tony se referra tout de suite à la dernière page, et il commença à la lire à haute voix.

_"Le couple sortit du batiment, la jeune femme encore sous le choc de ce qui venait de se passer, fort heureusement Tommy était toujours là pour elle, et elle se réjouissait de l'avoir rencontrer, pour la premiére fois de sa vie elle était vraiment prête à fonder une vie de famille, et il semblait qu'il en soit de même pour Tommy. Leur relation avait fait un grand bond en avant depuis ces derniers mois et il était temps de soumettre son petit ami au test supreme : son pére. Tommy n'était pas au courant de cette rencontre surprise mais elle savait que lui et son père allait bien s'entendre d'une certaine façon ils se ressemblaient..._

McGee sauta de sa chaise et tenta de rattrapper le livre mais Tony qui était plus grand faisait exprés de le garder hors de porté de Tim. Finalement après plusieurs petits sauts, Tim le lui prit des mains et sans ménagemment arracha la dernière page du livre avant de la mettre dans sa bouche et de la manger.

Tony le regarda d'un air dépité, ébahit et quelques peu dégouté. "Si tu avais faim je t'aurai ramené un sandwich tu sais pas la peine d'en arriver là."

McGee déglutit et avala le tout. "Je ne voulais pas que tu vois la fin, c'est un spoiler."

"C'est gentil à toi mais je saurai la fin quoi qu'il en soit." Il se dirigea vers le bureau de Ziva et ouvrit le 2éme tiroir de gauche, ou il trouva automatiquement un autre exemplaire du livre.

Mcgee lança un regard à l'israélienne qui disait : pourquoi tu ne l'as pas arreté ???. "Es tu pret à manger une autre feuille de papier ou est ce que tu vas me laisser lire pour le bien être de ton estomac ? Qu'est ce que tu as pu écire pour ne pas vouloir que je le lise ?"

McGee se résolut, de toute façon, il l'aurait bien découvert un jour ou l'autre. Il aurait juste voulu vivre un peu plus longtemps...Sur sa tombe il y aurait marqué :

**Timothy Mcgee **

**1977-2007**

**Probie, Copieur, et Piètre ami.**

**Celui qui n'a pas hésité à trahir son ami pour un livre.**

Et peut être même en dessous

**Enterré vivant.**

Il scruta Tony en train de lire le livre. Petit à petit le sourire qu'il portait habituellement disparu, pour laisser place à une expression insondable très Gibbsienne. Quand Tony fut sur le point de fermer le livre, McGee se lança à la contemplation de son écran d'ordinateur peut être que si il regardait ailleurs, Tony ne se vengerai pas, même si il le méritait vraiment.

Tony se tourna vers lui et lui lança trois tout petit mot : McGee ascenceur maintenant.

McGee face à ce ton de voix inconnu de la part de Tony ne se fit pas prier, il se leva et suivit Tony dans l'ascenceur. Tony appuya sur la touche du 2éme étage et laissa la cabine descendre pendant quelques instant avant de la bloquer.

Tony ne parla pas se contentant de le fixer. Il ressemblait de plus en plus à Gibbs. Tony avait l'air calme même si il s'échappait de ces yeux une lueur inquiétante, alors que McGee lui était très nerveux.

"Je suis vraiment désolé Tony, sur le moment je me suis pas rendu compte et je me suis aperçut que aujourd'hui et j'avais repris toute l'enquête avec la Grenouille, et particuliérement ton histoire avec Jeanne, je suis vraiment désolé, je sais que tu as souffert après tout ça, et je fais un piètre ami, et je comprendrai si tu me mettais ton poing dans la figure."

Tony ne rajouta rien, laissant peser dans l'ascenceur un silence genant, et honteux pour le geek.

"S"il te plait dit quelque chose, ou fait quelques choses, frappe moi l'arrière du crane, colle moi ton poing dans la figure..." Et McGee se mit en position, pour être pret à recevoir une correction, il ferma les yeux dans une grimace apréhendant le coup et la douleur.

"Je ne vais pas te taper."

Tim rouvrit les yeux, étonné par ce que l'italien venait de dire. "C'est vrai ?"

"Vrai."

"Tu ne m'en veux pas alors ?"

"J'ai pas dit ça ! C'est évident que je t'en veux à mort. Mais te frapper ne me fera pas de bien et à toi non plus. Après tout, tu aura quelques bleus puis tu oubliera au bout d'une semaine, tu en tirera même avantage dans les bars en te vantant d'avoir fait quelque chose d'héroique devant de jolies blondes aux yeux bleus. Donc je ne vais pas te frapper. Mais je vais faire quelque chose de pire." Tony réactiva l'ascenceur et appuya sur la touche qui allait les menait à l'open office.

McGee se voyait déjà mort, avec un énorme couteau dans la poitrine. "Qu'est ce que tu vas faire ?"

"Une chose que tu vas beaucoup regretté. Tu vas perdre ma confiance mais par dessus tout tu vas perdre mon amitié." L'ascenceur émit un ding sonore et Tony sortit avec un sourire, comme à son habitude cet homme avait la capacité de cacher ses sentiments aussi rapidement qu'il changeait de copine. A ce moment là, personne n'aurait pu se douter que quelques minutes avant l'italien avait eu une conversation plus que sérieuse avant Tim.

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Les jours suivant furent les pires pour McGee. C'était 3 fois plus effrayant que lorsqu'il avait renversé le café de Gibbs.

Tony ne se referai à lui que par l'agent spécial McGee ou même parfois c'était carrément L'autre. Tony disait ça sur un ton neutre mais dans ses mimiques et son regard Tim savait que ça avait quelque chose d'ironique. Ce qui était très dérangeant de la part de Tony. Il en arrivait à regretter de ne plus se faire appeller Le Bleu ou même tout simplement McGee. Pourtant dieu seul sait le nombre de fois ou il avait voulu rabattre le caquet de Tony quand il l'appellait comme ça.

L'attitude de Tony à son égard était aussi différente, il ne lui parlait que très peu et le laissait en marge de l'affaire, si il devait lui dire quelque chose il le faisait passé à travers Ziva. Tony continuait à plaisanter avec les autres, mais plus avec lui. Et Gibbs en quelque sorte approuvé cela en le laissant faire.

Les filles, Ziva et Abs, esssayaient de le réconforter en lui disant que ça passerai à Tony mais il n'en avait pas l'impression.

Décidemment il aurait préféré se ramassait une bonne correction. Tony avait raison, perdre la confiance et l'amitié de quelqu'un était pire que n'importe quel coup.

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**Alors pour cette première fic ? Vous allez pourvoir patienter un peu avec ça ? **

**J'avoue, en ce moment je n'aime pas trop Timothy, surment à cause de sa méche blonde à la Jacques Dessanges qui lui donne un air prétentieux à la Chase de House MD. Et puis je trouve qu'il est en train de devenir con, Monsieur Pourquoi la directrice ne m'a pas proposé cette affaire avec la Grenouille, au moins j'aurai pu me faire Jeanne (bon j'amplifie le truc, mais c'est vrai) Bon allez [MODE J'aime pas McGee OFF**


	2. Don't stop the music

_Nous voilà pour une deuxième histoire. _

_Aujourd'hui pas de spoilers, juste une scéne que j'aimerai voir, bon j'ai un peu poussé vers la fin peut être mais bon..._

**Don't stop the music.**

Tony adorait ce genre d'enquête, rien de tel que mettre des méchants en prison tout en observant de jolies filles danser langoureusement. L'enquête du jour ? Une jeune quartier maître avait été retrouvée morte; et il se trouvait que pour arrondir ces fins de mois la miss faisait du strip tease dans une boîte appelait le Summum, et elle avait raison car elle était jolie.

McGee avait voulu venir lui aussi mais comme lui le lui avait fait remarquer l'italien, tout le monde verrait à 50 métres à la ronde qu'il était flic et qu'il enquêtait, mieux valait prendre un agent qui avait déjà ses habitudes dans ce bar. Et oui Tony était un client régulier de cette boîte.

Mais le meilleur de cette enquête rester à venir.

Tony bien évidemment était tout équipé. Et il était là pour observer le tout et surveiller Ziva car après tout c'était elle qui était sous couvertures, elle était là pour questionner les autres strip teaseuses sur la mort du quartier maitre Lawson. Ca avait été dur de la conviancre, il avait fallu qu'il fasse preuve de persuasion.

**Flash back**

"Ziva sort qu'on voit ce que ça donne !" lança Tony qui attendait depuis une demi heure derrière les toilettes pour femmes du QG, avec Abby et McGee.

"Hors de question ! Jamais de ma vie !" cria t'elle depuis l'intérieur.

"Pourtant il va bien falloir que tu le fasses ! On compte sur toi pour l'enquête. Tu es la seule à pouvoir le faire."

Tony l'entendit jurer en hébreux. "C'est trop court, et je ne suis pas à l'aise."

"Ben en même temps on allait pas te mettre en doudounne, c'est un bar de strip tease." lui répondit Abby avec un sourire.

"Ne compte pas sur moi pour me déshabiller devant tout le MTAC. Et puis j'ai l'air ridicule avec ça sur le dos."

"Ne t'inquiéte pas on s'est mis d'accord, tu ne fais que danse et te devetir légérement... pas de nu intégral." la rassura McGee. Enfin ça ne marcha pas vraiment.

"Ouais m'en parle pas, je sais faire beaucoup de choses mais danser accrocher à une barre c'est pas dans mes cordes."

"Mais si ! Allez maintenant sort de là que je vois ça."

"Non je ne sors pas, vous n'avez qu'à entrer."

"Mais c'est les toilettes pour femmes... "commença à dire Mcgee alors que Tony et Abby était déjà rentrés. Une femme d'un quarantaine d'année lança un regard qui disait "quel goujat" à Tony et sortit sans même se lavait les mains. McGee lui resta en dehors.

Ziva était encore hors de vue, coincé dans une cabine.

"Sort maintenant !" lui demandérent Tony et Abby à l'unisson.

"Ok, mais je veux aucun rire, ni de commentaire déplacé de ta part Tony."

"Promis juré !"

Elle dénia enfin sortir. Abby et Tony se contentérent de sourire, mais en aucun cas ils ne rigolérent, c'était apparemment assez génant pour l'israélienne. "Alors ?" elle fit un tour sur elle même.

"Bien !" argumenta l'italien les bras croisés sur sa poitrine. Il regarda Abby. "Tu penses à la même chose que moi ?"

"Et toi est ce que tu penses à la même chose que je crois que tu penses."

Il hocha la tête. " On va arranger tout ça."

Et Abby s'attaqua à la coiffure, défaisant la banale queue de cheval que se faisait Ziva tout les jours. Elle avait de beaux cheveux crantés, pourquoi les attaché ? De son côté Tony arrangea la tenue, Ziva avait voulu cacher la plus grande partie de son corps ce qui avait enlevé le côté sexy du costume. Il se devait d'arranger tout ça. Il commença à déboutonner quelques boutons du chemisier, mais il se rammassa vite fait un coup sur la tête.

"Pas touche à ça Tony."

"Ziva tu me connais je ne suis pas comme ça. Et puis dois je te rappeller qu'on a été "marié" quelques jours..."

"Ouais mais n'en profite pas pour te rincer l'oeil mon petit derrière poilu."

"T'inquiéte pas, ça je compte le faire tout à l'heure dans le bar." Et il lui lança son sourire coquin. Ce qui ne fit pas rire Ziva.

"Je te jure toi que si tu..." Elle le menaça du doigt mais elle ne termina pas sa phrase, Tim les appellait.

"Gibbs me dit de vous dire que c'est l'heure. Tony, Ziva vous êtes pret ?"

"On arrive." lui repondit l'italien. Il tendit devant lui le long manteau de Ziva pour qu'elle puisse l'enfiler. Elle ferma très précauscieusement la veste autour d'elle n'oubliant aucun bouton, et remontant le col le plus haut possible. Mais Tony pouvait toujours apercevoir les jolies gambettes de la jeune femme.

Elle commença à sortir, en essayant de ne pas chuter avec les hauts talons qu'elle portait.

Elle se regarda une dernière fois dans le miroir, puis sortit. Qu'est ce qu'il ne fallait pas faire pour la justice.

**Fin du Flash Back.**

Un homme monta sur une des scénes, c'était le patron de la boîte. Il avait un micro à la main.

"Mes très chers amis, aujourd'hui nous avons le grand plaisir d'accueillir une nouvelle recrue. C'est sa 1ere apparition sur scéne, alors tenez vous prêt car voilà Shanti."

Et oui pour l'occasion Ziva avait prit un nouveau nom, enfin un nom de scéne qui faisait plus aguicheur surment.

Les rideaux s'ouvrirent laissant apparaitre une Ziva/Shanti nerveuse cramponné à sa barre. La musique commença, c'était Please don't stop the music de Rihanna.

Tony s'inquiétait Ziva ne bougeait pas, et les Bouhouh dans la salle commençait à parvenir à ses oreilles.

Il voyait qu'elle cherchait un visage amical, autrement dit lui. Elle ne le voyait pas dans tout le monde qu'il y avait, alors il se trouva une table plus près de la scéne et s'assit tout en lançant : "Vas-y bébé tu peux le faire."

Elle reconnue tout de suite la voix ce qui lui permit de trouver le visage de Tony, aujourd'hui il portait une jolie petite paire de lunette qui lui permettait de prendre de photos et de filmer mais aussi qui lui donnait un air de sexy intello. A la vue de Tony elle se detendit et commença à dancer en suivant le rythme de la Zik. Son costume était constitué d'un tout petit chemisier blanc, avec un mini short rouge qui s'arretait juste au bon endroit pour ne pas trop en laisser voir. Finalement elle se servait magnifiquement bien de la barre. Elle tournait autour de façon sexy, remuant chaque parties de son corps, et se cambrant face à la barre. elle tenta même de s'accrocher à la barre et de se laisser glisser le long tout doucement comme le faisait les strip teaseuse les plus expertes.

A vrai dire Tony avait raison ce n'était pas si dur que ça, il suffisait de faire abstractions de tout les hommes qui s'excitaient à la voir danser.

En un geste elle deboutonna son chemisier qu'elle lança dans la public et plus particuliérement sur Tony qui le reçut en pleine figure. Sous le chemisier elle portait un soutien gorges noir à paillettes qui mettait vraiment en valeure sa poitrine.

Tony n'en revenait pas, il voyait une toute nouvelle facette de Ziva ce soir, ce n'était pas pour lui déplaire.

Et elle continua à danser sa danse endiablée, alors que Tony ouvrait son porte feuille et sortait les billets de un dollars pour mettre dans le soutif de sa collégue, après tout ça serait louche si il ne s'approchait pas et qu'il ne faisait pas ce qu'il faisait d'habitude.

Toujours dans le rythme et avec un sourire plus aguicheur que jamais, elle commença à défaire tout doucement les pressions de son shorts, comme si elle voulait faire durer le suspence sur la couleur de ses sous vêtements.

Elle avait l'impression de danser juste pour Tony, elle ne voyait que lui et c'était surment ça qui lui permettait de faire ce qu'elle faisait.

Elle s'approcha un peu de la foule et se pencha vers les hommes qui s'empressérent de remplir ses sous vêtements de billets vert. Au moins même si elle avait perdue toute dignité elle auarit de quoi changeait son canapé.

Elle aperçut Tony au bord de la scéne qui agitait lui aussi des billets. Elle s'aprocha et à son tour il fit comme les autres mecs. Elle lui lança tout de même avec un sourire crispé : "Je te jure que tu vas me le payer et en plus tu es radin."

Mais elle ne lui faisait pas peur, et il n'hésita pas à claquer la cuisse de la jeune femme. A présent elle était à la barre et continuait à danser comme jamais.

Le patron reprit la parole et lança :" Comme le veut la tradition, lorsqu'une strip teaseuse termine sa toute premiére danse, elle doit choisir un partenaire et le garder jusqu' à la fin de la nuit. J'ai bien dit toute la nuit et tout est permis."

Des hommes commençérent à monter avec elle, lui demandant de les prendre eux. Ils étaient très entêté. Elle commençait à perdre pied mais elle sentit une main en bas de son dos, qui lui transmit une multitudes de frissons en bas du dos, aucun doute c'était Tony. Elle attrappa sa main et le montra à sa foule.

"Apparemment la dame a fait son choix ! désolé messieurs les jeux sont faits. Mais il nous reste d'autres belles créatures prêtent à faire quelques danses pour vous si vous êtes généreux."

La foule se dispersa à travers la salle, et vite il ne resta plus que elle et Tony sur la scéne. elle se depecha d'attrapper ses vêtements et de les enfiler avant de descendre avec l'aide de Tony.

"On y va ?" s'empressa de demander Ziva. Après tout elle avait fait ce qu'elle devait faire alors maintenant un peu de repos.

"Non."

"Pourquoi ?" demanda t'elle en rangeant tout ces billets dans son soutien gorges.

"Tu es à moi pour la nuit, je veux ma danse !!!!"

"Tu en as pas eu assez ?"

"J'en ai jamais assez..."

Soudain leurs oreilletes se mirent à grésiller : "Dois je vous rappeller que vous êtes là pour une enquête et pas pour flirter ?"

"Euh oui patron, c'est juste que... hum, que Ziva a fait du beau boulot et qu'elle pourrait nous faire profiter de ces talents."

Le silence qui réganait de l'autre coté de leurs oreillettes lui fit comprendre d 'arreter avant le pire. "On rentre dès qu'on peut patron, on te fera le débrifing ASAP."

Un petit bruit lui indiqua que Gibbs avait coupé la communication.

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Le trajet du retour fut ponctué d'une multitudes de remarques de la part de Tony, il ne manquait pas une occasion de lui faire des remarques sur sa tenue, ou sur sa façon de dansait. Et pour ne pas arranger les choses, la chanson de Rihanna passa plusieurs fois à la radio, et Tony n'arretai pas de chanter le refrain, mais bientôt ils arrivérent au QG et ils se firent plus sérieux, enfin autant qu'il le pouvait.

Ils firent un bref rapport à la directrice et à Gibbs, pour l'instant il ne pouvait pas faire grand chose McGee et Abby analysait la vidéo pour trouver un quelconque indice, et Gibbs, avec toutes les infos qu'avait recupérer Ziva ne pouvait pas interroger un suspect à cette heure de la nuit.

Alors ils repartirent chez eux. Dans l'ascenceur que venait deprendre Ziva et Tony, un homme d'une trentaine d'année avec un air de fils à papa n'arretait pas de loucher sur les jambes de Ziva, la seule chose qui dépasser de son manteau.

Ziva fit comme si elle le remarquait pas alors que Tony se pencha discrétement vers le gars. "Jolie jambes hein ?"

D'un signe de tête l'homme approuva avec un air géné.

"Dommage que ça soit un mec non ?" rajouta Tony avec un ton neutre. " C'est un lieutenant de la marine qui fait des choses pas très catholiques, si tu vois ce que je veux dire..."

L'homme en face de Tony sembla scandalisé et sortit plus que rapidement à l'ouverture des portes.

Tony eut un sourire satisfait et à leur tour ils sortirent dans le parking.

"Un mec ?" s'inquiéta Ziva.

"Il n'arretait pas de baver sur toi et de matter des jambes, fallait que je le calme. Je crois qu'il ne t'embêtera plus."

Ziva répondit d'un air faussement géné. "Tu trouves que j'ai l'air d'un mec ? Ah mais j'oubliais tu as des problémes à faire la différence entre travestie et une vraie fille." Elle lui sourit, elle avait eu vent de cette affaire dans laquelle Tony avait été très entreprenant avec une femme qui s'averait être un homme.

"Je vais tuer Mcgee !"

"Ca fait quel effet, je veux dire d'embrasser un homme ?"

"Et ça fait quel effet d'avoir des billets dans ses sous vêtements ?" rala Tony.

Elle lui fit la grimace mais sortit une liasse de billet de son soutient gorge. "248 $ et 86 cents."

"Tu as fait fortune Ziva ?" demanda gaiement la gothique qui était elle aussi dans le parking.

"Oui mais pas grâce à Tony, qu'un radin celui là. Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? Tu n'es pas en train d'analyser la vidéo ?"

Elle leva son Caf Pow. "Je suis allée faire le plein avant que Tim ne tombe raide de fatigue."

"Au moins je ne suis pas celui qui a donné des cents."

"Moi je trouve que tu as fait du bon boulot, tu peux te reconvertir quand tu veux." exposa Abby. "Bon je vous laisse, j'ai encore du boulot." Elle commença à faire demi tour puis se ravisa. "Ne fait pas trop de cochonneries avec ce costume Ziva." elle lui fit un clin d'oeil et s'en alla pour de bon cette fois.

"Cochonneries ? Elle entend quoi par là ?" s'interrogea à voix haute Ziva. De son côté Tony se mit à sourire bêtement.

Ziva n'eut pas de réponse.

"Tu sais, tu ne m'as pas totalement convaincu, tu dois travailler le remuage de fesses encore un peu, et là je serai peut être un peu plus généreux." se justifia l'italien.

"Peut être que si tu me montres..." taquina l'israelienne.

"Je ne voudrai pas te rendre ridicule." Tout les deux se dirigérent vers leurs voitures qui était côte à côte.

"Ah oui ?" Elle l'attrappa et le cala contre sa voiture. Il était coincé, derrière il y avait sa voiture et devant Ziva.

"Qu'est ce que tu fais ?"

"J'essaye de m'améliorer niveau danse." Et dans le silence du parking elle commença à faire une danse langoureuse et sexy contre le torse de Tony.

A présent Tony arborrai une mine de plaisir scandalisé. "C'est bon, je suis convaincue Ziva." lui dit il en la repoussant un peu.

"Très bien." elle se décola de Tony et se dirigea vers sa voiture, tout en faisant claquer ses talons contre le ciment du parking. Elle mit le contact, sourie à Tony puis s'en alla.

A son tour Tony monta dans sa voiture, et déboutonna, quelques boutons de sa chemise, la nuit était fraîche mais il n'avait visiblement pas froid.

Il sourit un instant au souvenir de Ziva dansant sur la piste et se passa les mains sur le visage. "Sacrée Ziva."


	3. Ca n'a pas de prix

_Et me_ _revoilà pour une nouvelle fic. Toujours sur Tony mais il y aussi Abby et McGee, les autres perso ne sont pas vraiment abordés dans cette fic._

**Ca n'a pas de prix.**

Anthony DiNozzo se baladait dans le bâtiment du NCIS cherchant une quelconque occupation. Par pur hasard, ces pieds l'amenérent dans l'antre du labo d'Abby. Comme à son habitude, elle avait monter le volume de sa musique à fond, et elle tournait le dos à l'entrée et examinait probablement une donnée pour une enquête, apparemment une balle, vu ce qui était affiché sur l'écran plasma de son labo. Ce jour là, elle portait sa très jolie petite jupe écossaise rouge et noire, avec les chaussettes noires remontaient jusqu'aux genoux, et bien évidemment ses chaussures à semelles compensé.

Tony s'approcha discrétement, retenant son souffle et marchant presque sur la pointe des pieds, pour pouvoir la surprendre, mais à peine avait il fait quelques pas que...

"Je sais que tu es là Tony ! " annonça Abby sans même se retourner, mais Tony pouvait sentir dans sa voix qu'elle souriait.

"Comment tu fais pour savoir ?! " demanda l'italien en s'approchant à présent normalement de sa collègue, et en se callant contre le bureau.

"C'est un secret, et si je te le disais il faudrait que je te tue... quoi que je pourrais laisser cet honneur à Gibbs..." Elle arborrait à présent son petit sourire malicieux.

"Ah ah ah ! Je t'aurais un jour ! Je t'aurais ! " lui dit il en la menaçant du doigt et en la surplombant de son regard. " Il suffit que je comprenne comment fait Gibbs..."

"Pourquoi es tu là ?" demanda t'elle en replongeant son regard dans le microscope devant elle." Attends laisse moi deviner ! Tu as entendu par télépathie que je voulais te parler ?!"

"Désolé de te décevoir, mais ma télépathie ne fonctionne pas vraiment ces temps ci, ça doit être à force des tapes que Gibbs me met sur la tête, je suis sur que je perds des neurones à chaque fois." Il se massa le crane avec une grimace comme si il se rappelait chaque tapes de Gibbs sur sa tête.

"En tout cas, tu es là et j'ai besoin de te parler !"

"Vas y je suis là pour ça..."

"Est ce que tu veux être mon petit ami pour la journée ?"

Tony qui était en train de trafiquer le matériel d'Abby se figea sur place. " Ecoute Abby, je sais qu'on est sortit ensemble une ou deux fois, mais sincérement je ne te considére pas comme une de mes conquêtes, tu serai plutôt ma petite soeur..."

"Ta petite soeur ? ca me touche beaucoup Tony " Elle le serra dans ses bras. "Mais ce n'est pas exactement ce que je voulais te dire je me suis mal expliqué. Comme tu le sais je ne suis plus avc Tim, enfin c'est lui qui la décidé, je crois qu'il avait un peu honte de sortir avec moi en public..."

"Abby va droit au but !"

"Très bien, alors pour savoir si il tient encore un peu à moi et pour éloigner cette blondasse du 5éme qui lui fait des patisseries tout les jours, je voudrais que tu fasses comme si on était ensemble..."

"Non, non, non je ne veux pas affronter un McGeek jalou !"

"Alors j'utilise mon joker !"

"Comment ça le joker ?"

"Le joker qui m'autorise à te demander de faire ce que je veux sans que tu poses de questions."

"Ah non le joker tu l'as déjà utilisé quand j'ai du faire du shopping avec toi toute une journée pour trouver le plus beau bijou clouté de la ville pour ton ex. Ce magasin m'avait vraiment foutu les jetons tu sais, le vendeur ou était ce une vendeuse... enfin brr j'en ai encore froid dans le dos."

"Allez Tony, fais ça pour moi. Et puis je sais que tu peux pas resister à l'envie de l'enquiquiner. Imagine la tête qu'il fera ! s'il te plait s'il te plait !"

"Ok, mais tu me devras une faveur ! " Tony leva la main en l'air, et Abby la lui tappa en signe d'accord. "Ca commence quand ? "

C'est à ce moment là que McGee fit son apparition, elle le voyait arriver, il était de plus en plus près de la porte autoomatique...

"Tout de suite ! " Elle empoigna Tony par le col de sa chemise et le poussa violemment contre une des parois du mur tout en l'embrassant.

Ce baiser était agréable, et il l'aurait été plus longtemps si son cerveau n'avait pas arreté de sonner la siréne d'alarme en disant "c'est Abby !"

"Abby, Gibbs m'envoit te dire qu'il ..." Mais Timothy ne termina jamais sa phrase. Il était complétement gelé sur place, la bouche ouverte, et son visage exprimait à la fois une violente reflexion, un grand étonnement, et on pouvait presque discerné dans ces yeux une lueur qui se faisait de plus en plus forte et qui montrait la jalousie de Mcgee.

La laborantine se detacha de l'agent spécial, et observa un instant McGee en essayant de prendre un air décontracter. " Oui Tim ?"

"Il...euh...Il..." Mais il tourna les talons et s'en alla, les poings sérrés.

"Tu y es allé un peu fort là ! J'ai presque de la peine pour lui. Sans oublier que si Gibbs nous voit il me réduit en chair à pater pour avoir briser la régle n°12 ? Et surtout de l'avoir briser avec toi. "

"Pour Gibbs je te protégerai au cas ou. Tu crois qu'il a marché ?"

"Un peu mon neveu ! Je crois qu'il hésitait entre partir en courant et me coller une baffe." puis le sourire charmeur à qui personne ne peut résister apparut sur le beau visage de Tony. " Alors j'étais comment ? En tenant compte bien sur que je n'étais pas près..."

"Sur une échelle de 0 à 10, 10 étant la note maximal je te donnne une 8,5 , tu manques un peu de ... comment dire ? de punch ?"

"Pfff, tu ne sais pas apprecier ce que tu as, mais tu verras la prochaine fois, je fais exploser l'échelle !" il marqua une pause " Qu'est ce qu'on fait maintenant ?"

"Et bien pour commencer on part ensemble ce soir, et bien évidemment on arrive ensemble demain. Je veux que tu fasses appelle à tes origines latines pour donner un peu de conviction à notre couple. Bien entendu je ne t'empecherai pas de m'offir des cadeaux. pour le reste je te laisse le choix."

"Mon Dieu les femmes ! vous êtes prêtes à tout pour arriver à vos fins."

"Ben j'avais pas le choix !"

"Tu pouvais lui parler !"

"T'es fou ! et depuis quand tu donnes ce genre de conseil, monsieur j'agis avant de parler et même monsieur j'agis tout court !"

"Ouais ouais ça va. Allez on se retrouve à 18h30 à mon bureau ?" proposa Tony.

"Bien sur, mon chéri." Et elle lui fit un gros bisous sur la joue qui laissa une énorme trace de rouge à lévres.

"Ah non pas mon chéri, c'est vraiment nul fais appelle à ton imagination, chouchou."

"Je crois que c'est non pour chouchou, mon petit derière poilu !"

"Je crois que je vais tuer Ziva !

"Mais non, mon petit Tony d'amour."

"Va pour Tony d'amour, mon petit ange gothique."

"Allez on va dire que ça va aller comme ça... A tout à l'heure !"

**o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0**

Depuis qu'il était monté, McGee n'arretait pas de lui jeter des petits regards à la fois haineux et d'incompréhension. Lui se contentait de faire abstraction alors que Ziva s'amusait à regarder la scéne.

"J'ai loupé un épisode ou quoi ?" demanda t'elle en se levant et en se plantant devant McGee.

"Pourquoi ?" demanda Tony en levant la tête de son ordi.

"Ben parceque McGee te regarde depuis tout à l'heure comme si tu lui avais dit que tu comptait ne plus sortir avec aucune fille. Alors McGee ?"

"Non il n'y a rien."

"Tony ?" questionna Ziva.

Il réfléchit un instant. Vallait mieux ne rien dire, trop de monde au courant ne serait pas très bon."Euh rien..."

"Arretez de mentir ! Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?" s'exclama Ziva.

Aucun des deux n'eu besoin de répondre, car Abby arriva tout sourire et se dirigea vers le bureau de Tony.

"Alors on y va ? " Elle sourit de son plus beau sourire, celui qui, habituellement, elle réservait pour Gibbs ou McGee.

"Bien sur !" Il attrapa son sac et se leva de son bureau.

"Vous allez ou ?" Ziva avait un ton assez suspicieux.

"On va manger au resto pourquoi ?"

"Un resto ? C'est le petit thailandais au bout de la rue ? On peut se joindre à vous ?" demanda Ziva en parlant pour elle et Mcgee.

"Disons que... en faite... euh " C'est tout ce que Tony réussit à bredouiller.

"On voudrait bien être ensemble... tout les deux." compléta la gothique.

"Mais pourquoi tout les deux ? C'est pas comme si vous sortiez...Oh !"

"Je vois que tu as compris ZeeVa ! "ironisa l'italien.

"Vous voulez dire que vous êtes ensemble ?"

"Qu'est ce que tu es perspicace parfois ! bon c'est pas tout mais nous devons y aller. A demain les enfants."

Mais Ziva et McGee ne répondirent pas.

"Je comprend maintenant pourquoi tu as ce comportement."

"Ca se voit tant que ça ," soupira McGee la voix pleine de désarroi.

"Euh oui ! "

"Tu crois que c'est sérieux ?"

"Bien sur que non, c'est évident ! tu n'as pas compris ?!" Pour une fois c'était à elle d'expliquer aux autre, elle ne se savait pas aussi fine psychologue.

"Non" McGee passa ses mains sur le visage.

"Tu l'a laissé, alors elle essaye de savoir si tu tiens encore un peu à elle."

"Tu crois ?"

"Mais oui, et qui de pire que Tony pour te faire sortir de tes gonds."

"Et bien si elle joue à ce petit jeu, elle va perdre, je vais faire l'indifférent, comme ça elle comprendra ce que ça fait."

"Laisse moi clarifier les choses ! Tu es amoureux d'elle alors tu décides de la quitter, quand elle essaye de te rendre jaloux pour prouver des sentiments qu'effectivement tu éprouves tu veux faire l'indifférent pour la pousser à bout et ne plus avoir aucune chance avec elle. "

"C'est ça !" assura le Bleu.

"Est ce que tu te rends compte qu'en faisant ça tu vas la rendre triste elle aura donc besoin d'une épaule pour pleurer, et qui sera là ? Tony. Tu vas la pousser dans ses bras !"

"Euh..."

"Vous êtes vraiment compliquer en amérique !" pesta t'elle.

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Le lendemain on vit apparaitre au bureau un McGee fatigué, et de mauvaises humeur. Gibbs ne chercha même pas à comprendre et Ziva ne posa aucune question elle savait le pourquoi du comment.

La mauvaise humeur de McGee monta d'un cran quand Tony et Abby arrivérent, main dans la main, tout sourire avec. Tony avait les mêmes vêtements que la vieille.

Cette image choqua Gibbs mais il ne le laissa pas transparaitre, il se contenta d'observer la scéne et il comprit très vite de quoi il s'agissait. Mais il ne dit rien.

Abby resta quelques instants à discuter avec Tony avec un air bête qu'arborrai souvent les amoureux.

"On se voit ce soir alors ?" chuchota t'elle, mais tout le monde entendit la conversation.

"Chez moi ou chez toi ? proposa Tony.

"Chez toi pour ce soir."

"Okay." Elle fit demi tour. Elle était presque arrivait à l'ascenceur quand elle revint vers Tony pour lui faire un baiser bien bruyant sur la bouche. Cela dura quelques secondes, mais une éternité pour McGee qui sentait qu'il allait bientôt craquer. Il détourna le regard c'était trop dégoutant pour lui. Ziva secoua la tête, ne comprenant visiblement l'attitude de ses colégues, et Gibbs sourit de son sourire insondable.

**o0o0o0o0o00oo0o0o0o0o0o0**

La journée fut terrible. Tony prenait tout les pretextes qu'il pouvait pour descendre au labo. C'était du genre," tiens mon petit ange Gothique doit avoir besoin d'un stylo noir, je vais descendre le lui apportait." ou encore, " Abby m'a téléphoné faut que je descendes." Bien évidemment on entendait jamais le vibreur ou la sonnerie. Et le pire c'est que ça lui prenait bien 30 minutes, et que parfois il revenait avec le stylo à la main. Quand on lui demandait pourquoi il ne lui avait pas donné, il répondait qu'il avait oublié et que Oh ! Mince il allait devoir redescendre.

En faite les jours suivant furent pareil, à part que les allés retour de Tony se faisait de plus en plus nombreux et que maintenant il remontait avec une grosse trace de rouge à lévres sur la joue, et même un suçon. Et il lui offrait même des cadeaux : une grosse chaîne en ragent décoré d'une tête de mort etc.

Le vendredi soir quand il apprit que Abby et Tony partaient pour un week end en amoureux il était à deux doigts de s'arracher les cheveux, mais il ne le fit pas, et il se contenta de se rendre saoul dans un bar en se disant que de son côté Abs devait bien s'amuser. L'idée de Tony et Abby en train de faire l'amour lui donnait la nausé et la grosse quantité de wisky qu'il avait ingurgité n'avait pas arranger les choses. Mais il s'était remis et était plus ou moins d'attaque pour le boulot lundi.

Le lundi en question le même cinéma recommença et McGee n'en pouvait plus. Il n'allait pas laisser Tony embrassait sa futur / ex petite amie plus longtemps. Et tant pis si il devait avouer son erreur, il se devait de récupérer l'amour de Abby.

Alors quand une fois de plus Tony descendit une nouvelle fois au labo pour une raison minable, il saisit sa chance et descendit quelques minutes plus tard.

Lorsque Tony et Abby entendirent le son de l'ascenceur ils surent que cette fois c'était bon, Tim avait craqué. Pourtant cela faisait déjà plusieurs jours qu'ils multipliaient les escapades et les grosses preuves de la relation Abby Tony. Abby avait supposé qu'il aurait craqué plus tôt, à peu près au moment où ils avaient commençaient à manger ensemble, en prenant grand soin de se donner mutuellement à manger et de s'embrasser à chaque bouchée. Devant tout le monde. Mais cette fois c'était bon, alors bien évidemment ils se mirent en position.

Abby était assise sur son bureau, sa veste de laborantine trainait négligemment par terre, à côté de la veste de Tony. L'italien lui était debout en face d'elle et il l'embrassait langoureusement. Il avait une main dans ses cheveux et l'autre autour de sa taille, et elle avait ses deux mains sur le visage de Tony. Mais ce qui choqua le plus McGee c'était la musique, ce n'était pas ce qu'écoutait habituellement Abby, là c'était Wicked Games de Chris Isaak, une chanson romantique !!!

En un clin d'oeil il se dirigea vers Tony, il était plus du tout maître de ses actions, la jalousie agissait à sa place. Il attrappa Tony par le col de sa chemise et lui mit un coup de poing assez fort pour le sonner quelques instants., et l'envoyer à terre.

McGee se dirigea vers Abby et lui demanda simplement : " S'il te plait arrête tout ça, je m'excuse."

Et pour seule reponse elle l'embrassa.

Tony par terre, se massa le nez. McGee avait une bonne droite. Heureusement il ne lui avait pas casser le nez.

" Un dîner au resto : 98 $, une chaîne en argent : 75 $, un week end à Tahiti : 400 $, voir la tête d'un Mcgee jaloux quand j'embrasse Abby : ça n'a pas de prix."

Et Abby éclata de rire.


	4. Flagrant délit

_Here we go_ _again ! Nous arrivons à notre 4éme histoire, aujourd'hui c'est comment Lee et Palmer vont se faire prendre. Je sais j'avais dit pas trop de ship mais il s'avére qu'il y en a presque partout, mais bon désolé._

_Note : Tout ce qui est écrit en italique, c'est pour indiquer que c'est une conversation écrite entre Tony et Ziva à travers un téléphone portable. Je mets aussi un petit avertissement au cas où il y ait de jeunes âmes sensibles par ici, il n'y a aucune description réelle de relation sexuelle, c'est juste que... et bien c'est quand même assez clair ce qu'ils font.lol._

**Flagrant délit**

Tony venait de sortit de l'ascenceur, il était à l'étage de la morgue, il longea le couloir et finit par entrer dans celle-ci quand les portes automatiques s'ouvrirent. Elle était déjà là, elle lui tournait le dos, et semblait patienter calmement.

"Bonsoir jeune étrangére." lui lança Tony.

Elle ne sursauta pas, et se retourna. "Bonsoir."

Tout les deux s'approchérent l'un de l'autre, et se regardérent un instant comme s'ils ne s'étaient pas vu depuis un mois.

Il tendit sa main vers la joue de Ziva et la lui caressa, elle ferma les yeux, appréciant le contact.

"Je suis désolé pour toute cette histoire avec McGee." s'excusa Anthony.

En effet Tony sortait maintenant depuis quelques mois avec Ziva et ils avaient pris l'habitude de dormir chez lui. Malheureusement, l'appart de Tim avait été inondé, et toutes ces affaires étaient fichus. Ce dernier avait demandé à Abby de l'héberger mais elle avait refusé prétextant que ça serai bizarre avec leur ancienne relation. Il avait donc demander à Gibbs qui avait accepté mais puisqu'il était avec le Colonel Mann, McGee c'était sentit de trop. Il ne restait donc plus que Tony et Ziva parce qu'il était hors de question de dormir chez Ducky et sa mère, et l'italien avait accepté. Donc depuis une semaine, Ziva ne pouvait pas venir chez lui. Tony avait alors essayé de s'éclipser la nuit pour aller chez Ziva malheureusement Tim avait le sommeil léger et se réveillait à chaque fois que Tony ouvrait la porte d'entrée, et il posait bien évidemment une multitude de question sur le pourquoi Tony sort si tard le soir ou si tôt le matin.

Ce soir était la seule soirée qu'ils pouvaient partager. Ducky était rentré chez lui plus tôt car sa mére était malade et Palmer... et bien il n'était visiblement pas là.

"C'est pas grave, son appart est presque réparé, il m'a dit qu' il allait rentrer chez lui dans 3 jours au max."

"3 jours ? Ca semble si court et si long à la fois."

"Je sais." souffla t'elle en attirant le visage de son homme près d'elle. Et elle l'embrassa, et il répondit à son baiser. Les mains de Ziva enlacérent l'italien, alors que lui caressait doucement les cheveux de l'israélienne. Ils restérent ainsi quelques minutes, s'avourant ces retrouvailles d'un soir.

Puis tout s'accéléra, et rapidement Tony enleva le tee shirt de la jeune femme, tout en l'embrassant dans le cou. Une semaine, cela faisait une semaine qu'il n'avait pas pu la toucher, sentir son parfum, l'embrasser, il était en manque.

Toujours en l'embrassaant Ziva l'amena jusqu' à une des tables d'autopsie où elle monta et elle fut vite rejoint par Tony.

Au moment ou elle était sur le point d'enlever la ceinture très embarassante que Tony portait, elle entendit un bruit et s'arrêta de l'embrasser.

"Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?" demanda t'il devant ce manque d'affection, et cet arrêt brutal.

"J'ai entendu un bruit...L'ascenceur je crois ..." s'inquiéta Ziva toujours couché sous le poids de Tony.

Il déposa une multitude de petit baiser sur le ventre dénudé de la jeune femme. "C'est rien, c'est l'habitude on entend tellement cette sonnerie..."

Elle le repoussa, non sans un grognement de la part de Tony. Elle se releva à moitié. "Je te jure que j'ai entendu un bruit. Ecoute..."

Et effectivement Tony percevait à présent des bruits de voix, mais il ne pouvait les reconnaitre, ce n'était qu'une succession de sons.

"Qu'est ce qu'on fait ?" demanda Tony, en voyant la lumiére du couloir s'allumait à travers la vitre de la porte.

"On se cache !" Ils descendirent rapidement de la table d'autopsie. Ziva attrappa rapidement son tee shirt abandonné plus loin. Ils voulaient se cacher dans la placard où Ducky rangeait ses affaires mais il était fermé à clefs, ils se contentérent donc de plonger sous une des tables d'autopsie.

En retenant leurs respirations, ils aperçurent deux paires de jambes une en talon haut et une autre en basket, très proche l'une de l'autre. Puis une veste de tailleur tomba, et elle fut rejoint par blouse verte. Une blouse verte qu'ils reconnaitraient entre mille : celle de la morgue. Ca ne pouvait pas être Ducky, puisqu'il était avec sa mère, il ne restait donc plus que Palmer.

Ziva et Tony en eurent la confirmation quand l'assistant parla à ce qui semblait être sa petite amie.

"Le Dr Mallard est parti plus tôt, sa mére est malade, on a la morgue pour nous tout seul."

Pour ne faire aucun bruit, Tony sortit son portable et tapa un message pour Ziva, puis il lui tendit le portable. Il y avait inscrit : _"C'est Palmer !!!!"_

_"Merci j'avais remarqué la question est: qui c'est ELLE ?!"_

La jeune femme qui était avec Palmer parla "Je crois que je remercierai jamais assez Mme Mallard, faudrai qu'elle soit malade plus souvent ! "

"La pauvre ne dit pas ça, elle a 98 ans."

Et Ziva et Tony comprirent aussitôt qui était la mystérieuse inconnue. Tony tapa frénétiquemment sur les touches._ "C'est Michelle !!!" _Mais il n'eut pas besoin de passer le portable à Ziva car vu la mine qu'elle faisait, elle semblait avoir compris elle aussi.

"Bon Jimmy, tu préféres parler de Mme Mallard ou continuer ce qu'on allait faire ?"

Tony et Ziva n'entendirent pas de réponse, mais en un clin d'oeil les deux paires de jambes disparurent sur la table d'autopsie juste au-dessus d'ou se tenait l'israélienne et l'italien. Et peu après des gémissements de plaisirs se firent entendre.

Ziva se boucha les oreilles, alors que Tony lui faisait carrément la grimace. Il tapa un message pour la brunette. _"Faut qu'on parte avant que... enfin tu m'as compris. Beurk, Michelle et Jimmy qui aurait pu le croire !"_

_"Tu as raison vaut mieux s'en aller, mais on a un probléme : ils font crac crac boum boum juste au dessus de nous."_ rala en silence Ziva.

_"Crac crac boum boum ?"_

_"Oh ça va, tu as compris. Qu'est ce qu'on fait ? "_

_"Et bien j'ai une vague idée, si tu vois ce que je veux dire... ;-)" _pianota Tony, puis passa le telephone à Ziva.

_"Ah Tony, tu ne penses pas le faire alors qu'ils ont juste au dessus ?"_

_"Pourquoi pas, pourquoi on ne pourrai pas s'amuser nous aussi ?"_

_"Non, c'est non ! on patientera jusqu'à ce que Mcgee rentre chez lui. Et là on va attendre qu'ils aient fini leur truc."_

_"Okay, de toute façon, avec un gringalet comme Palmer ça doit pas durer des heures."_

**30 minutes plus tard.**

"_Tu disais _?" tapa Ziva, et Tony pouvait voir sur le visage de sa petite amie qu'elle était exasperait.

Depuis 30 minutes Michelle et Palmer étaient toujours très occupé.

_"Je me suis trompée Palmer a des ressources cachée."_

_"Tu parles ils en sont encore aux préliminaires... on a pas fini je crois."_

_"Tu m'expliques comment tu le sais ? Non en faite ne m'explique pas..."_

Elle lui fit un petit sourire fier. Elle se déplaça discrétement et doucement et se cala dans les bras de Tony. Elle pencha sa tête et l'embrassa. Elle tapa sur le clavier._ "Je suis désolé pour ce soir, mais comment on aurait pu savoir que c'était le repére sexuel de ces deux là."_

_"Tu crois qu'ils viennent souvent ?"_

_"Oui et ça explique beaucoup de chose, surtout le comportement de Palmer ces derniers temps. Tu ne te souviens pas, il y a quelques mois il a fouillé partout dans les bureaux à la recherche de quelques choses..."_

_"Et il cherchai quoi à ton avis ?"_

Elle leva les sourcils avec un air très expressif. Tony prit le portable des mains de Ziva et tapa : _"Oh Non ! Tu crois qu'ils l'ont fait dans les bureaux ? c'est ... c'est... plutôt exitant à vrai dire."_

_"J'en étais sûre que c'était ton genre."_

_"Tu imagines... sur le bureau de Gibbs. Non en faite je préfére pas les imaginer."_

Au dessus deux la table commençait à bouger.

_"Je crois que c'est parti !"_ écrivit Ziva.

"_JE RESTE PAS _!" cria t'il silencieusement sur son clavier. Et il sortit tout doucement de dessous la table, à quatre pattes, il ne se releva pas pour ne pas être aperçut. Il rempa comme ça sur quelques métres puis se retourna et jeta un regard au couple sur la table d'autopsie qui s'embrassait langoureusment. Il mit son doigt dans sa bouche pour montrer son dégout.

Il avait parcourru la moitié du chemin quand il entendit et vit Ziva lui faire de grand signe et lui dire de revenir. Elle lui faisait les gros yeux, mais ça faisait longtemps que ce regard ne lui faisait plus rien. Il fit un "chut" silencieux pour la faire taire, et lui fit signe de le rejoindre.

Elle secoua vigoureusement la tête et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine. Et lui à son tour insista . Mais c'était une tête de mule.

Cette fois si elle chuchota _"Reviens !!!!" _Malheureusement se fut un peu trop fort, et Michelle et Jimmy s'arretérent de bisouter.

"J'ai entendu un bruit Jimmy, y'a quelqu'un ici." Elle scruta les tiroirs ou reposaient les corps. Heureusmement aucun des deux ne regarda de l'autre côté car sinon ils auraient vu Tony entrain d'essayer de s'échapper.

"Il n'y a personne, à part des morts ici, et je suis sur que ça ne les dérange pas plus que ça." Et il recommença à l'embrasser, mais elle l'en empecha. "Je te jure j'ai entendu quelqu'un parler."

Il descendit de la table d'autopsie, il était à présent en caleçon, et alla ouvrir un par un les tiroirs pour montrer qu'il n'y avait personne, puis revint sur la table avec un grand sourire, d'ou il était Tony pouvait voir que ça avait rassurer la jeune asiatique.

Tony continua son périple jusqu' à la porte. En voyant que Palmer ne les avaient pas vu, Ziva accepta la proposition de Tony et alla le rejoindre en essayant d'être aussi discret que lui. Il l'attendit et quand elle fut à sa hauteur, à quattre pates comme lui, il se pencha et l'embrassa. Mais là ce fut le drame, le portable de Tony sonna, automatiquement Michelle chercha la provenance du bruit alors que Jimmy n'avait même pas l'air de l'avoir remarqué.

"TONY !" s'écria Michelle.

Ce qui coupa court à la série de baiser de jimmy. "Euh moi c'est Jimmy, ça fait un an quand même."

"Non, Tony !" Elle pointa le doigt vers Tony.

Surpris à la vue de Tony, Palmer tomba lourdement par terre entrainant dans sa chute sa petite amie.

Mais il se releva presque aussitôt, en enfilant ses vêtements qu'il venait de récupérer par terre, Michelle devait faire la même chose à l'abris des regards.

"Qu'est ce que vous faites là ?" demanda Palmer en essayant d'être autoritaire et à la fois innocent.

Mais ça ne fit aucun effet sur Tony et Ziva qui se relevérent aussi comme si de rien n'était.. "La vraie question est : Qu'est ce que vous vous êtiez en train de faire ?" peut être qu'en faisant suffisamment peur à l'assistant il oublierai ce qu'il venait de voir lui aussi c'est à dire Lui et Ziva accroupient par terre et en train de s'embrasser.

"Euh... et bien... Michelle, enfin l'agent Lee s'interesse beaucoup à la médecine légale et donc euh je lui montrais... euh..." bafouilla Jimmy.

"Tu lui apprenais l'anatomie humaine c'est ça ?" demanda faussement Ziva.

"Exactement !"

"Jimmy il faut vraiment être un piétre menteur pour accepter un tel mensonge."

Il y eut un instant de silence, puis Jimmy se pencha et attrappa sa petite amie pour qu'elle se reléve. "Bon d'accord, Michelle et moi on est ensemble, et on se retrouve à la morgue pour..."

Michelle plaqua une main sur la bouche de son copain et leur fit un grand sourire. Pas besoin de leur dire ce qu'ils faisaient Tony et Ziva n'étaient pas aveugles. Oh mon dieu depuis quand ils ont là ? pensa t'elle.

Elle enleva sa main pour laisser parler Palmer. "S'il vous plait ne le dîtes pas au dr Mallard, ni à Gibbs. Je veux pas qu'il me transfére ailleurs, je suis bien ici avec vous."

Ziva se tourna vers l'agent spécial : "Tu crois qu'on devfrait se taire ?"

"Je sais pas, il me semble que c'est un très grave délit non ? Enfin, Lee doit mieux le savoir que moi, c'est elle qui a fait des études de droits."

Elle quitta Palmer et s'approcha de Tony et Ziva. "Okay, qu'est ce que vous voulez en échange ?"

Ziva et Tony firent semblant de se concerter. " Une totale obéissance pour ce mois. Si Ziva ou moi, on vous dit de faire quelque chose, vous la faîtes sans poser de question. Compris ?"

"Marché conclut." lança Palmer depuis l'autre bout de la piéce. Puis il s'appocha et serra la main de Tony.

"Mais tu es fou, on aurait pu marchander ! Maitenant on va devoir faire ce qu'ils veulent, tu es content ! Parfois tu devrais vraiment te taire."

Un sourire de victoire se dessina sur le visage de l'officier et de l'agent, et ils firent demi tour. Au moment ou ils allaient passer la porte DiNozzo se retourna et leur lança : " Je veux mon café demain matin sur mon bureau à 6h du matin. 2/3 de café, 1/3 de lait et 2 sucres."

"Mais tu n'arrives qu'à 7h..." répondit Michelle.

"Tutututuututut, est ce que tu romps notre pacte ? Parceque je suis sûre que les vidéos surveillances de cette salle pourrait très vite se retrouvait sur tout les ordinateurs, une fausse manoeuvre et hop la !" argumenta Ziva.

"2/3; 1/, deux sucres, okay" Lee attrapa la main de Jimmy et le traina dehors.

"Hop hop." les arreta Ziva, "et moi alors ?"

"Qu'est ce que tu veux Zivaaaa ?!" souffla Michelle.

Elle pointa son doigt vers Jimmy. "Je veux que tu me fasses un massage des pieds demain au bureau devant tout le monde."

"Bien ! On peut y aller maintenant ?" s'exaspera l'assistant.

"Bien sur... Sortez couvert surtout." plaisanta Tony

"Ah ah aha !" pesta Michelle. Puis Michelle entraina son petit ami hors de la morgue.

Tony tapa la main de Ziva en signe de victoire, puis la serra dans ses bras.

"J'ai cru qu'ils nous avaient vu !"

"Et moi donc !"

"Qu'est ce qu'on fait maintenant ?" demanda Tony.

Il se regardérent, puis regardérent la table d'autopsie en un instant la même idée traversa leurs esprits, ils éclatérent de rire : "Vaut mieux pas !" dirent ils à l'unisson.

**o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**Le lendemain au NCIS.**

Tony arriva un peu plus tôt que d'habitude avec McGee. Rien que pour voir si son café était là. Et il y était tronant fiérement sur son bureau. Il sourit, puis en but une gorgée qu'il recracha aussitôt.

"C'est quoi ça, hein Michelle ?" demanda t'il à Michelle et Palmer qui venait d'arriver. Il était clair et net que son café n'était pas constituer seulement de lait, de sucre et de café.

"Ton café !" répondit elle avec un air de malignité sur le visage, fiére de sa connerie.

"C'est pas ça que j'avais demander !"

McGee écarquillait les yeux, mais qu'est ce qu'il se passait ce matin au bureau ?!

"Je sais, mais tu sais Tony on a pas toujours ce qu'on veut..." fit elle d'un air faussement résigné.

Anthony claqua des doigts et indiqua Palmer puis Ziva. "Vas lui masser le spieds, tout de suite."

"Euh Tony tu te rends compte de comment tu leurs parles, je sais que tu es le plus ancien mais ça ne te donne pas le droit de..."

"La ferme le bleu c'est une histoire entre nous 4."

Une lutte silencieuse commença entre les 4. Tour à tour, Tony observait Palmer puis Michelle. Et deux même pour les autres.

Finalement Lee rompit le silence. "Je pense plutôt que c'est une histoire entre vous deux." Et elle indiqua explicitement l'agent du Mossad et du NCIS.

Tony tilta bien évidemment, se pourrait il qu'ils sachent pour lui et Ziva... Non pas possible, ils n'avaient rien vus ! Mais il ne dit mot.

"Vous avez du courage, mais vous ne savez pas à qui vous vous en prenez." Et Ziva leurt fit le petit regard noir dont elle avait le secret. Mais Lee ne fut pas destabiliser, ce petit bout de femme avait du caractére.

"Oh que si on sait TOUT. On sait que vous êtes deux collégues et que vous vous aimez vraiment beaucoup... d'une façon très fraternelle bien sur ! " se perlit tout d emême de rajouter l'asiatique.

McGee était complétement perdu, visiblement, il avait loupé un épisode. Par contre derrière Lee, Palmer sourait à pleine dent fier d'avoir battu DiNozzo et David à leur propre jeu, mais aussi très fier de sa petite femme.

Tony apperçut le sourire et ne put s'empecher de vouloir le voir très vite disparaitre.

"On voit qui porte la culotte dans le couple Palmer !" lui lança t'il en pleine face. Son sourire disparut très vite, et un éclair de colére et d'étonnement passa dans les yeux de Michelle. Ils avaient osé dire couple en parlant d'elle et de Jimmy, ils allaient le payer.

Remarquant l'erreur qu'il venait de faire en particulier grâce aux gros yeux que lui faisait Ziva il se rattrappa. "Quand je parle de couple c'est bien sur quand euh vous allez faire du rock acrobatique..."

Ziva mit la main sur ses yeux, Tony était parfois un piétre menteur, parfois, bien sur tout dépendait des circonstances.

"Fais gaffe à ce que tu dis DiNozzo, sinon une image compromettante pourrait comme par hasard être diffuser sur le réseaux du NCIS comme maintenantpar exemple." Lee pianota sur son clavier de PDA et quelques secondes plus tard, les ordis de Ziva et Tony émirent un son caractéristiques et une voix annonça vous avez 1 nouveau message.

Bien évidemment ils ouvrirent leur messagerie et virent avec horreur que Michelle avait une très jolie vidéo du couple David DiNozzo entrain de s'embrasser.

lle avait du passer prendre la vidéo surveillance avant eux.

McGee se leva pour voir ce qu'il y avait sur l'écran, mais Tony eut le temps d'éteindre l'écran avant que Tim le voie.

"Efface ça tout de suite Michelle ! " ordonna Ziva.

"Non, c'est une petite prévention au cas ou tu aurais envie de trop parler. Tu parles, je diffuse, c'est comme ça que ça marche. On a un deal ?" Et elle tendit la main vers Tony qui était le plus près d'elle.

"Qu'est ce qui me dit que tu vas pas la diffuser quand même ?"

"Le fait que si je la diffuse tu vas parler. C'est un accord convenable je trouve non ?"

Tony serra la main de Michelle. "Marché conclut ! On est d'accord, tout ce qui s'est passé en bas restera en bas."

"Rien n'en sortira." promis Jimmy.

Michelle vit Gibbs arrivait son café à la main, et opta pour fuir la piéce accompagner de Palmer.

On a eu chaud, pensa Ziva. Et elle vit que Tony pensait la même chose. C'était pas plus mal que quelqu'un sache, si ils avaient besoin un soir d'une couverture pour passer la nuit ensemble, ils pourraient avoir l'appuie des deux jeunes. Elle sourit discrétement à Tony. McGee allait bientôt partir, et ils pourraient enfin se retrouver tranquillement, d'ici là, il fallait juste évité la morgue, ça n'allait pas être si dur que ça, le NCIS était plutôt grand.

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**Et vilà une de plus. Alors vous en pensez quoi ?**


	5. 3 bonnes raisons

_Cette fic est un peu plus courte que les précédentes, mais bon je ne pouvais pas faire 20 pages sur ce petit événements au NCIS..._

**3 bonnes raisons...**

Ziva n'en revenait toujours pas, Tony semblait s'être remis de sa relation avec Jeanne en un éclair, alors qui hier il en était encore à se morfondre, décidemment les hommes, et particuliérement Tony, avaient des ressources cachées et savaient bien cacher leurs sentiments. Il était à présent tout sourire, et était en train de ranger ses affaires dans son sac à dos. C'était visiblement pour une fille, car jusque là Tony n'avait jamais été aussi préssé de rentrer chez lui quand il savait que personne ne l'attendait à son appartement.

Et au grand étonnement de Ziva, la fille en question arriva, une très jolie blonde de 1m75 avec des yeux bleus océans, elle pouvait être top modéle, peut être qu'elle l'était en faite, (c'était bien le genre de Tony d'avoir les plus jolies filles), elle était aussi bien plus jeune que l'italien, ce qui était en autre un critère de choix de Tony.

Enfin elle supposa que c'était la jeune femme en question vut le sourire qu'elle adressait à Tony, c'était du 10 000 volts là, avec un sourire pareil ele aurait pu alimenter la ville de Las Vegas. Elle en eut définitivement la confirmation quand celle ci l'embrassa langoureusement, et Ziva ne put s'empecher de faire la comparaison avec un vampire, à cette allure là Tony serait mort d'ici peu, c'est vrai quooi comment pouvait il respirer avec une fille qui bloquer le passage de l'air. Décidemment Ziva ne faisait pas le poids face à ça, et cela dans les deux sens du terme, c'était pratiquement sur qu'elle pesait au moins 10 kg de plus que la jolie blonde et que physiquement Ziva ne pourrait jamais rivaliser, même avec tout les efforts du monde.

Et puis, elle réalisa : Depuis quand Tony ramenait ces poufs... euh ces petites amies au bureau, jamais depuis qu'elle le connaissait il ne faisait ça, elle n'était pas vraiment sûre que Gibbs approuvait cela.

Ziva croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et toussota bruyamment. "Tu ne nous présentes pas Tony ?"

Ca eut l'effet escompté, les deux "amoureux" (parceque pouvait-elle vraiment dire qu'ils étaient amoureux ?) se séparérent, mais ne se lachérent pas des yeux. D'un vulgaire coup de main il indiqua les bureaux de ses collégues " C'est McGee et Ziva, mon boss est pas là."

Et ben dis donc on pouvait faire mieux comme présentation. Il avait même pas prit la peine de la présenter elle.

Ziva fit l'effort de demander en levant les yeux au ciel devant l'attitude de Tony : "Vous vous appellez comment ?"

La blonde tourna son visage et regarda Ziva de haut en bas avec un sourire moqueur sur le visage. "Moi, c'est Nancy." Puis elle reporta son attention sur Tony.

Moi c'est Nancy gnagnagna pensa Ziva, c'est bien un nom de pouf ça, pff, et regardait moi je suis belle et blonde, et je sors avec un agent fédéral mais je connais même pas la capitale des Etats Unis. Grrrr elle avait envie de lui montrait ce que savait faire une vraie brune face à une blonde décolorée.

L'ascenceur émit un nouveau son. Ziva et McGee regardérent qui était en train de rentrer, parceque cela ne pouvait être aucun des membres de l'équipe. Et avec un grand étonnement, qui se traduisait chez McGee par le fait de garder sa bouche très ouverte, ils virent apparaitre la copie conforme de la première blonde.

"Des...des jumelles..." c'est tout ce que parvint à bredouiller McGee. En écoutant McGee on avait l'impression que c'était la chose la plus étonnante du monde.

Ziva de son côté se désespéra, non de Dieu ! des jumelles, la c'était clair elle ne faisait pas le poids face à toute cette blondeur. Dans tout les cas on pouvait espérer que Tony fasse une overdose de blonde et se rattrappe sur les brunes, qui ne comptaient tout de même pas pour des prunes comme le disait la chanson.

La jumelle N°2 était apparemment un peu plus bavarde que Nancy, mais peut être un peu plus raleuse. "Tony je t'attend depuis 10 minutes en bas, on a garé ta voiture juste devant l'entrée. Il faut qu'on y aille." La blonde N°2 se rapprocha et à son tour et sans aucune considération pour les gens qui étaient dans le bureau, roula un patin à Tony.

Ziva, et appremment toujours McGee, n'en revenait pas. Elle était en train de se demander si elle n'était pas prisonniére d'un des fantasmes de l'italien.

Cette fois ci, Tony fit l'effort de la présenter, mais la présentation ne fut pas vraiment explicite. "Voici Nikky." maintenant il avait une blonde de chaque côté. C'était même Nancy (ou serait ce Nikky ? Ziva n'était pas sur de qui était qui et elle n'était pas sûre non plus que Tony sache faire vraiment la différence) qui portait son sac. Ca va pépére le petit Tony. pensa l'israélienne.

Elle ne pouvait pas s'empecher de les detestait, c'était viscéral, de jolies blondes qui faisaient leurs interessantes avec des noms assortient entre elles, et avec leur petit ami, Nancy, Nikky, Tony, vive le "Y". Grr qu'est ce qu'elle n'aimait pas dire petit ami en parlant de Tony et de ces filles.

Il fallait qu'elle en soit sûre. Elle connaissait le Tony qui avait plusieurs femmes par semaines mais pas celui qui avait plusieurs femmes par jours. Elle esperait, peut être qu'il ne sortait qu'avec une...

Une voix la tête de Ziva la contredit : Oui c'est ça, il a alors une belle petite façon de dire bonjour à son éventuelle belle soeur. Faudrait faire ça au NCIS...

Et la Ziva positive répondit : Et alors ça se fait dans certains pays.

La Ziva rabageois ironisa : Bien sur, je crois que le nom du pays c'est DansTesRevesLand non ?

Ah aha ah ! On va en avoir le coeur net ! Attend une minute ... On ? Ca y est, Elle était complétement folle elle se mettait à parler d'elle au pluriel c'était pas bon... ca lui rappellait Le seigneur des anneaux avec Gollum... et la voilà maintenant à faire des références cinématographiques. Pauvre d'elle!

"Tony je peux te parler une seconde ?" demanda Ziva en s'approchant de ce dernier. Elle n'attendit même pas la réponse et attrappa le bras de son collégue sous le mécontentement des deux jeunes femmes, qui dans un geste silmutané et identique jetérent leurs chevelures blondes en faisant la moue comme si elles étaient des petites filles qui avaient été privée de dessert.

Ils s'éloignérent un peu des bureaux. "Rassure moi s'il te plait Tony... Dis moi que tu ne sors pas avec les deux en même temps."

"Je ne sors pas avec les deux." expliqua calmement Tony.

Une explosion de bonheur traversa l'esprit de Ziva, une seule copine c'était toujours mieux que deux. "Ouf, je dois t'avouer que ça me rassure j'ai cru que tu étais repartit dans un délire avec des jumelles après tout ce qui s'est passé avec Jeanne..." Elle se stoppa avant d'aller trop loin, sa relation avec Jeanne était encore trop récente pour l'abordait avec désinvolture. " Alors tu sors avec laquelle ?"

Tony eut une petit sourire fier que Ziva ne remarqua pas. "Avec Nancy..."

Ziva se retourna et observa celle qui devait être Nancy. D'après elle Nancy était celle avec le tee shirt rose pastel, alors que Nikky devait être celle avec bleu ciel. Mais bon rien n'était sur. Tony avait vraiment bon goût...même si c'était des poufs.

Mais au moment où elle ne s'y attendait pas Tony rajouta "...et Nikky."

Ziva se retourna violemment, puis son regard alla des filles à Tony, puis de Tony aux filles. Elle ne comprenait pas, pourtant il lui semblait que son français était bien meilleur maintenant qu'à son arrivée au NCIS il y a maintenant plus de deux ans.

"Mais Tony, tu m'as dit que tu ne sortais pas avec les deux... je comprends pas."

Elle regarda de nouveau les jeunes femmes qui à présent jetaient des coups d'oeil haineux et presque jaloux à elle et Tony. Elles semblaient trouver que Ziva était bien trop proche de l'agent du NCIS. Elles étaient toutes les deux appuyaient sur le bureau de Tony et croisaient leurs bras sur leurs poitrines.

Tony continuait à sourire bêtement, et il fallut que Ziva le sorte de ces rêveries. "Alors Tony ?"

"Je ne sors pas avec les deux par contre..." Il laissa sa phrase en suspens car l'ascenceur émit une nouvelle fois un ding, ce qui prouvait que quelqu'un était en train d'arriver.

Ziva cligna des yeux plusieurs. La porte de l'ascenceur venait de s'ouvrir pour laisser apparaitre une autre jeune femme, elle aussi blonde. En réalité c'était le clone des deux précédentes sauf qu'elle portait un tee shirt différent des deux autres, il était tout simplement noir.

Elle s'avança près de ses soeurs, car c'était obligatoiremment des soeurs, et commença à leur parler. D'après ce que voyait Ziva, Nancy et Nikky informait la pouf N°3... enfin la troisième soeur de leurs avis sur l'agent du Mossad, et à son tour la troisième soeur jeta de nombreux coups d'oeil furtif à Ziva.

Tony termina sa phrase : "Je sors avec les trois." Et le sourire qu'il avait eu précédemment s'agrandit.

Ziva prit sa tête dans ses mains. Comment il pouvait faire ça.

De l'autre côté, McGee était fou, comment Tony faisait-il pour enchainer et multiplier les conquêtes. Tony avait vraiment un don avec les femmes, il les attirait comme le miel et les abeilles. C'était peut être du à ses origines italiennes... Dans tout les cas Tim aurait tout fait pour avoir cette capacité avec les femmes.

"Tony, ce n'est pas en faisant ça que tu te sentiras mieux..."

"Tu crois ? Moi je pense que je me sentirai vraiment beaucoup mieux."

"Tony, reste sérieux pendant une minute s'il te plait. Ca n'arrange pas les choses, tu dois prendre le temps de te remettre. N'écoute pas McGee qui te dit de te remettre en scelle parceque en ce moment il n'est pas vraiment de bons conseils, trop de temps passer à te voir avec des filles, et à essayer d'être l'ancien toi... Enfin ce que je veux dire c'est que tu dois faire attention à toi..."

"Ziva je n'ai pas besoin d'un chaperon et encore moins d'une maman. La mienne était très bien..."

"Je n'essaye pas de te couver, je n'essaye pas d'être ta mère, mais tu aurais bien besoin d'une amie en ce moment, et je suis là."

"Ziva on en a déjà discuter, je vais bien, tout va bien ..."

"Tony, je te laisse tranquille si tu me donnes une vraie bonne raison pour faire ça."

Il prit un air très sérieux. "Je peux même t'en donner trois de raisons." Il laissa un petit silence pour le suspence, comme si il allait dire quelque chose de très pertinant, puis finalement rajouta " Nancy, Nikky et Nelly."

Ziva allait répliquer, mais Tony lui mit la main sur la bouche. "S'il te plait." Il avait l'air tellement sincére et tellement lassé par les derniers événements dans sa vie, que quand il enleva sa main elle renonça à lui faire la morale. Il fit demi tour, remettant son sourire spéciale drague sur son visage.

Les trois femmes eurent l'air rassurer et plus que ravie que Tony s'éloigne de l'israélienne, elles arborraient à présent un petit sourire victorieux comme si le fait que Tony parte avec elles était la victoire du siécle.

Il monta dans l'ascenceur suivit de ses trois groupies, qui lui chuchotaient à l'oreille, probablement de belles promesses sur ce qui allait arriver ce soir, et pouffaient de rires en regardant Ziva. Finalement Ziva avait vraiment eu raison, c'était vraiment des poufs qui pouffaient pour n'importe quelle raison. N'empeche, Ziva aurait bien voulu être celle qui chuchotait et qui pouffait auprès de Tony.

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Je n'ai qu'une chose à dire : Vive les poufs ! Et Brunette Powaaaa ! Allez on approche de la fin les amis.


	6. Coupable d'amour

_Tout d'abord attention spoiler sur la saison 4 !!!_

_Petite grande histoire écrite assez rapidement cest pour ça que la fin est un peu bizarre, peut être que si j'ai le temps je ferai une suite. Bonne lecture !_

**Coupable d'amour.**

On était au mois de novembre, et le temps commençait à décliner, le vent venait de l'ocean et rafraichissait les températures de saison. Le ciel était d'un gris maussade, c'était le genre de temps qui donnait envie à Tony de rester sous la couette avec un bon film à la télévison. Malheureusement, lors d'un meutre le NCIS était toujours d'attaque, qu'il vente, qu'il neige, qu'il grêle, et même lorsqu'il y avait des vagues de chaleur. Mais là l'équipe avait une raison de plus de se trouver là. Ils étaient au port, là où quelques semaines auparavant se trouver Gibbs, Ziva et McGee, près du bateau de la Grenouille alias René Benoit qui n'avait pas bougé depuis. Toute l'équipe y comprit Ducky et Palmer était là, sur le ponton, en train de regarder les plongeurs sortirent le corps plutôt mal en point d'un homme d'environ une cinquantaine d'années. Apparemment le corps avait passer plusieurs semaines dans les eaux du port, et d'après ce que savait Tony, le corps avait du remonter à la surface quand il s'était rempli d'eau. Ducky et Palmer s'affairaient à sortir le brancard du camion alors que Ziva faisait les premiers croquis et McGee interrogeait la jeune femme qui avait découvert le corps, alors que Gibbs comme à son habitude supervisait le tout, d'un air neutre qui n'annonçait rien de bon, avec un café chaud à la main.

Tony lui était perdu dans ses pensées, il savait qui était l'homme dans l'eau, pas besoin d'être un génie, et même après le début de la décomposition il pouvait toujours reconnaitre le visage de l'homme qui avait failli être son beau-père. Tout ça n'annonçait vraiment rien de bon, il allait devoir revivre toute cette histoire avec la Grenouille ce qu'il avait pourtant essayer d'oublier depuis les derniers mois Et Jeanne, savait elle que son père était mort ? Comment allait il la contacter ? Mais la question était avait elle avoir avec cette affaire en dehors du fait bien sur qu'elle était la fille du mort ? L'instinct d'agent avait repris le dessus sur Tony, mais il avait le mauvais préssentiment que Jeanne avait fait une grosse bêtise...

Une brise glacée passa sur son visage et il sortit de ses pensées pour se rendre compte que le corps de René Benoit était déjà dans le sac noir de Ducky, alors que les plongeurs sortaient une arme à feu de l'eau et que McGee la plaçait dans un sac plastique comme preuve à conviction, Abby allait devoir faire des analyses sur l'arme pour trouver à qui elle appartenait.

Il s'apperçut que Ziva le regardait avec insistance essayant surment de comprendre ce qui pouvait passer dans la tête de l'italien. Elle s'approcha de lui en mettant une main sur son épaule. Ces derniers temps Ziva faisait preuve d'une réelle chaleure humaine et d'empathie pour ces collégues de boulot et en particulier pour lui, on pouvait presque croire qu'elle était autant concernée par cette histoire que Tony, mais ce n'était pas le cas. Elle garda le silence pendant un instant avant de rajouter dans un murmure :"On la trouvera ne t'inquiéte pas..."

Le "la" en question était bien Jeanne, mais la trouver ne serait pas chose facile. Bien sur il avait de bonnes raisons pour croire qu'elle était repartie en France pour retrouver un contexte familier, peut être même chez sa mère pour quelques explications avec elle, une multitude de questions devaient tourbillonner dans sa tête et il n'avait pas vraiment eu le temps d'y répondre puisqu'elle était partie en lui laissant seulement un ultimatum, et par n'importe quel ultimatum, c'était l'ultimatum de sa vie. Mais il avait fait son choix du moins son choix avait été fait depuis bien longtemps, seulement il ne le savait pas vraiment, du moins jusqu'à la vision de son équipe ensemble attendant qu'il revienne vers eux. Et c'est ce qu'il avait fait malgrè la douleur.

Tony ce jour là avait l'impression que tout aller plus vite, d'un instant à l'autre il passa du temps humide et frais du port, à la salle bien chauffée du NCIS. Mais il ne chercha pas à comprendre. A présent il devait contacter Jeanne, mais le nom Benoit était très courant en France et ça ne serait pas une mince affaire, mais de toute façon il devait plutôt contacter la mère de Jeanne que Jeanne elle même, et heureusmeent le nom de jeune fille de l'ex Mme Benoit était un peu moins courant :Foulquiére. Il ne manquait plus qu'à trouver ou elle travaillait et surtout dans quel hôpital est l'affaire serait presque joué. Il chercha sur la base de donnée, mais il n'en avait pas vraiment la force, alors il raccorcha le téléphone qu'il venait de décrocher quelques instants plutôt.

Ziva et McGee semblérent remarquer l'attitude de Tony et se proposérent de l'aider.

"On peut essayer d'appeller en même temps que toi, tout les Benoit de Paris et des environs." proposa l'israélienne. "On ira plus vite comme ça..."

"Merci, mais je cherche plutôt sa mère..."

A ce moment là McGee se leva et tendit un petit morceau de papier à son collégue. "Je viens de trouver son numéro. J'espére que ça va t'aider..."

Tony l'accepta, et il regarda un long moment le petit bout de papier, le numéro était étrange composé de 10 chiffres et commençant pas 01 contrairement à ceux des Etats Unis qui étaient plus court et composer de 555. Finalement il leva les yeux vers McGee. "Merci Tim."

"De rien." McGee prit soin de ne pas faire remarquer à Tony qu'il venait de l'appeller Tim, c'était pourtant une chose rare, mais cela traduisait sa sincérité; tout comme ces yeux, Tony pouvait faire passer, quand il se l'autorisait, toutes les émotions qu'il éprouvait à travers un seul regard, et là c'était la cas. McGee retourna à son bureau et reprit son travail qui consistait à faire son rapport.

Une nouvelle fois Tony décrocha le combinet, souffla un bon coup, et commença à taper le numéro sur le clavier numérique du téléphone fixe du NCIS, la note du téléphone allait être salée pour le NCIS...

La tonalité se fit entendre, une fois, puis une deuxième fois, et au milieu de la troisième quelqu'un décrocha. "Allo ?" fit une voix féminine à l'autre bout du fil.

"Bonjour.." parvint il à dire en français, mais la femme a qui il parlait sembler avoir compris qu'il était américain et tout de suite changea de langue.

"Que puis je faire pour vous ?" demanda Mme Foulquiére.

"Ici Anthony DiNar...DiNozzo. Je suis bien chez Mme Foulquiére ?"

Le silence de quelques secondes ponctué seulement par la respiration de son interlocutrice lui fit comprendre qu'elle savait qui il était, du moins celui qu'il avait essayé d'être.

"En effet, et si c'est à propos de Jeanne jeune homme sachez qu'elle ne tient pas à vous parler..." le fait que son accent soit plus prononcé que lorsqu'il l'avait rencontré au restaurant, indiquait clairement qu'elle était en colère

"J'en ais bien conscience Madame, mais je vous appelle pour une tout autre raison..."

"Arretez de tourner autour du pot, dîtes ce que vous avez à me dire."

Tony hésita sur la façon de procéder, devait il le dire en étant direct ou plutôt en étant un peu plus implicite. Il opta pour être direct, ça allait être comme enlever un pansement, il fallait faire d'un coup sec..." J'ai le regret de vous infomer que votre ex mari a été retrouvé mort ce matin..."

Ce fut le silence pendant longtemps au téléphone et pendant un instant Tony crut que la communication avait été coupée, mais finalement elle parla. "Je suppose que je dois venir pour une autentification ?" Sa voix faisait ressortir plein de sentiments, surtout de la peine, mais il n'y avait pas de regret.

"En effet, et il faudrai que votre fille, Melle Benoit, vienne avec vous le plus vite possible."

"Je vois... Il n'y a pas un moyen pour que ma fille reste à l'écart de tout ça ?"

"J'ai bien peur que non."

"Très bien nous serons là demain matin. Mais sachez qu'elle n'est pas encore remise de tout ce que vous lui avez fait, et que si vous envisagez de lui refaire du mal, je vous jure que vous aurez affaire à moi. Est ce clair Monsieur DiNozzo ?"

"Comme du cristal Madame." Il n'eut pas le temps de dire aurevoir que la mère de Jeanne avait raccrochée. Il passa sa main sur son visage, il avait l'impression d'avoir le monde sur ces épaules, la journée n'en était pas à sa moitié qu'il était déjà creuvé et qu'il avait envie de prendre une bonne douche chaude. Mais ce n'était pas encore l'heure.

Ziva avait apparemment suivit la conversation et à peine eut il raccrocher qu'elle lui demanda comment ça c'était passé.

"Je vais dire, bien etant donné toute cette histoire. Elles arrivent demain..."

"Elles ?"

"Jeanne et sa mère..."

"Tu as parlé à Jeanne ?"

"Non, juste à sa mère mais je pense qu'elle écoutait la conversation."

Ziva ne répondit rien, alors que Tony lui se levait pour aller au toilette, il fallait qu'il se remette en état.

Une fois au toilette, il se passa plusieurs fois de l'eau sur le visage, il s'attendait à voir Ziva, mais elle ne vint pas, peut être avait elle compris que trop insister n'était pas bon et qu'il avait besoin de calme pour penser à tout ça.

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**Le lendemain matin au NCIS.**

Tony était déjà installer à son bureau, il n'était pourtant que 6h du matin et il était le premier arrivé, mais de toute façon il n'avait pas pu dormir, alors autant se rendre utile et faire un peu de paperasserie, le temps que les autres arrivent et surtout le temps qu**'elle** arrive. Une demi heure plus tard Gibbs était à son bureau, mais le boss ne posa pas de question sur le pourquoi Tony qui était le spécialiste du retard était tout à coup en avance. En faite il n'avait pas demander car il savait que son agent avait l'esprit tourmenter par Jeanne, la Grenouille et toute cette affaire en générale.

Puis très vite le NCIS s'anima, au fur et à mesure que les gens venaient travailler. Lorsqu'il en fut à son deuxième café, Ziva et McGee arrivérent et Tony, à présent, sauté hors de sa chaise lorsqu'il entendait les portes de l'ascenceur s'ouvrirent, il s'attendait à **la** voir arriver d'un moment à l'autre et il était à la fois excité, térrifié et inquiet, de plus le café commençait à agir ce qui n'arrangeait rien à son anxiété.

Puis après un moment, la sonnerie de l'ascenceur retentit, et là il savait. Il savait que c'était elle, qui était derrière les portes et qu'elle allait en sortir d'ici quelques secondes.

Il se leva encore plus rapidement que les fois précédentes sous le regard de ces collégues, eux aussi ils avaient compris.

La porte s'ouvrit pour laisser passer un agent du NCIS qu'il connaisait sous le nom de l'Agent Morgan, ainsi que les deux femmes. L'ex madame Benoit en tête tenant la main de sa fille Jeanne, et empechant presque l'italien de la voir.

Jeanne suivit l'agent du NCIS, mais jeta néanmoins un regard vers les bureaux et croisa le regard de Tony. Elle se stoppa net et elle le regarda avec insistance. Mais ce qui le choqua le plus ce n'était pas le regard qu'elle lui jetait, non c'était le petit ventre bien rebondie de son ancienne petite amie. Jeanne était enceinte de lui de toute évidence, à part si, et il savait que cela ne se pouvait, elle lui avait été infidéle. Elle baissa les yeux vers son ventre et y déposa sa main tendrement, elle sourit un bref instant, puis rattrappa sa mère qui était quelques métres devant.

Puis Gibbs se leva à son tour et partit en direction des salles d'interrogatoires, là ou Jeanne et sa mère avaient été amené. Au bout de quelques mètres il appella McGee qui se depecha de le rejoindre. Chacun des deux agents allaient interrogé une des deux femmes.

Tony lui n'avait pas bougé, et continuai à fixé l'endroit ou se tenait son ex petite amie il y a quelques secondes. Finalement il sentit une main sur son épaule qui exerçait une pression pour qu'il s'assoit, il se laissa faire. Puis le visage de Ziva apparut dans son champ de vision avec un air compatissant. Elle s'était accroupie pour être à sa hauteur.

"Il est de toi." C'était plus une observation qu'une question. "Vu son ventre, elle était déjà enceinte quand elle était avec toi. Elle ne t'a rien dit ?"

Il ne parla pas mais la regarda d'un air qui voulait dire "tu crois que si je le savais, je ferai cette tête là ?"

Ziva sembla capté le message. "Bien sur c'est évident que tu ne le savais pas, excuse moi. Mais tout va bien se passer, tu va pouvoir mettre tout ça au clair avec elle, tu as toujours une chance. Un enfant ça change une vie..."

"C'est sur que si j'avais su il y aurait eu beaucoup de changement." Il n'alla pas plus loin, mais encore une fois Ziva comprit à quoi il venait de faire référence, s'il avait su qu'elle était enceinte, il ne serai surment pas rester au NCIS et il l'aurait suivie.

Elle lui prit la main. "Viens on va voir ce que Jeanne est en train de dire à Gibbs."

Il hocha la tête et la suivie.

**o0o0o0o0o0o00oo0**

Gibbs était appuyait contre le mur et ne parlait pas. C'était sa technique, il laissait toujours un long silence génant pour accentuer les doutes du coupable probable. Cela voulait donc dire que l'instinct de Gibbs disait que c'était Jeanne la meurtriére. Puis il s'avança et s'assit sur une des chaises en face de la française.

"C'est pour quand ?" lui demanda t'il en indiquant le ventre de la jeune femme.

"Mai de l'année prochaine."

"Qui est le père ?"

Elle le regarda avec un air de défit, un air qu'il avait déjà vu sur Tony. "Sincérement vous vous demandez qui est le père ? "

"J'en ai une vague idée."

"C'est Tony le pére." Elle marqua une pause et changea de sujet. "Je croyais que j'étais venue pour identifier le corps de mon père ?"

"Votre mère s'en occupe."

"Alors je ne vois pas ce que je fais ici." Elle commença à se lever et à partir mais Gibbs fut plus rapide et lui demanda de s'assoir car il n'en avait pas finit avec elle.

"Je sais que c'est vous qui l'avait tué. Il vous avez mentit depuis tout ce temps, et vous n'avez pas pu vivre avec le fait que votre père était un meurtrier, alors que vous, vous vous battez pour sauver des vies jour après jour."

Elle ne répondit pas. Elle n'affirmait pas et elle ne réfutait pas. Malheureusment Gibbs n'avait pas de preuves...du moins pour l'instant, il esperait que Abby trouve quelque chose sur l'arme du port.

"Je peux y aller maintenant ? Je voudrai aller voir ma mère."

"Bien sur." De toute façon Gibbs n'avais aucune raison pour la garder en salle d'interrogatoire. Elle se leva et ouvrit la porte, et lorsqu'elle fut sur le point de partir il lui dit: "Vous savez Anthony DiNozzo est un bon gars. Il n'a jamais voulu vous faire du mal."

"Anthony DiNardo était l'homme le plus merveilleux du monde mais je ne connais pas ce DiNozzo." Elle regarda la vitre teintée comme si elle avait sentit qu'il était derrière, puis baissa les yeux d'un air fatigué. Tony posa sa main sur la vitre et puis son front contre la paroie froide de la vitre, ça lui fit du bien sur le moment. Jeanne était comme on dit familiérement dans la merde, et il ne pouvait pas la laisser comme ça.

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

D'après ce que lui avait dit Ducky les deux femmes résidaient dans un luxueux hôtel de la ville le temps que toute l'affaire soit réglé. Et toujours d'après le médecin légiste, même si la mère montrait très clairement sa tristesse pour la mort de son ex mari, Jeanne elle ne semblait pas être vraiment touché, lorsqu'elle avait vu le corps, elle n'avait pas détourné le regard, l'odeur ne l'avait même pas génée. Ducky en avait déduit rapidement qu'elle voyait l'etat de son propre travail. Mais la encore la psychologie était une chose d'assez flou et une telle théorie ne tiendrait pas la route devant un tribunal du moins pas sans d'autres preuves.

Mais les preuves étaient sur le point d'arriver, et c'était pour ça que Gibbs était dans le laboratoire d'Abby.

"Hey Gibbs !" lui lança t'elle sur un ton joyeux tout en aspirant goulument la dernière gorgée de son caf Pow en émettant un son bruyant.

"Tu as quelque chose Abby ?"

"Tu le sais très bien si j'ai quelque chose, si je n'avais rien tu ne serai pas là car ton super sens détecteur te l'aurait dit."

"Abs dit moi ce que tu as, tu sais que c'est une affaire brulante pour la directrice et Tony." lui expliqua t'il sur un ton sérieux, cette affaire devait être mené à la perfection, aucune bavure devait être commise.

"Oui je sais et en parlant de Tony, j'ai quelque chose qui en va pas te plaire." Elle posa son concentré de caféine et pianota sur le clavier pour afficher les preuves permettant son explication.

Il ne parla pas et examina l'ecran plama.

"Comme tu le sais il n'est pas mort noyé mais mort par blessure par balle. Ducky m'a apporté la balle qui a servie a tué La Grenouille alias René Benoit... c'est quand même assez ironique, La Grenouille qui meurt dans l'eau, enfin bien sur si on enléve le fait qu'il soit un vendeur d'armes international. Bref, j'ai comparée la balle à l'arme que l'on a trouvé dans le port et il y a correspondance. Cette arme a tué René Benoit."

"Je m'en doutais Abby, mais je suppose que tu as autre chose..."

"Bien sur, et c'est là que ça devient bizarre. Sur l'arme en question j'ai retrouvé deux jeux d'empreintes, celle de Jeanne Benoit que l'on a eu grâce à Tony pendant sa mission top secréte sous couvertures, et celle de Tony lui même. Et cerise sur le gateau même si ce n'est pas une nouvelle qui va te rejouir, l'arme est au nom de l'agent spécial Anthony DiNozzo.

Gibbs garda son air neutre et sortit sans un mot du labo mais il pensa intérieurement "Et merde ! " Il avait à présent la preuve qui accuserai Jeanne, même si elle pouvait accuser Tony lui aussi, et il ne savait pas comment son agent le plus expérimenté allait le prendre.

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Gibbs avait contacté Jeanne pour un nouvel interrogatoire maintenant il s'agissait de la faire avouer. Il n'en avait toujours pas parler à Tony et il savait que ça n'allait pas être chose facile pour lui de voir son ex petite amie enceinte allé en prison pour meurtre.

Et comme un peu plus tôt Jeanne se retrouvait assise en salle d'interrogatoire. Il pouvait voir qu'elle savait pourquoi elle était là, elle savait qu'elle avait fait un bêtise en jetant l'arme dans le port.

"On a fait des comparaisons, et on sait quelle arme a tué votre père." Elle ne parla pas alors il continua. "C'est une arme au nom d'Anthony DiNozzo. On sait aussi qui s'est servi de cette arme avant qu'elle soit jeter à l'eau. Et il se trouve qu'il y a vos empreintes dessus."

Et contrairement à ce qu'il aurait penser, Jeanne n'essaya même pas de mettre le meurtre sur le dos de Tony ça aurait été pourtant bien facile, après tout il y avait les empreintes de l'agent dessus et elle était à son nom. Elle semblait d'une certaine façon résignée, elle savait ce qui allait arriver.

Au moment ou elle allait ouvrir la bouche, pour probablement avouer, la porte de la salle d'interrogatoire N°1 s'ouvrit pour laisser entrer l'italien.

"Ne dis rien Jeanne, pas besoin de mentir. Gibbs, c'est moi qui est tué René Benoit."

Bon sang qui avait pu lui dire qu'il était la avec Jeanne ? Et qu'est ce qu'il foutait ?!

"Tony arréte !" le stoppa Jeanne., mais il ne s'en préoccupa pas. Il tendit les mains vers Gibbs pour qu'il les lui menottes.

"A quoi tu joues DiNozzo, tu crois sincérement que ces aveux vont changé quelque chose ? Je sais que c'est elle."

"Elle n'était pas là, c'est moi qui est prit mon arme de secours, et qui est tiré sur René Benoit quand il était sur son bateau. J'ai tout fait tout seul."

"Je ne marche pas DiNozzo."

"Je sais, c'est pour ça que j'ai appellé le FBI."

Et c'est à ce moment là que l'agent Fornell et Sacks firent leurs entraient. "Je suis désolé Jethro.' C'est tout ce qu'il se contenta de dire. Alors que Jeanne pleurait silencieusement, Tony venait de détruire sa vie pour elle.

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Tobias avait accepté de poursuivre son propre interrogatoire au NCIS pour faciliter les choses avec Gibbs. Les deux chefs d'équipes du FBI et du NCIS se tenaient derrière la vitre sans teint, alors que Sacks menait l'interrogatoire.

"Dîtes moi ce qu'il s'est passé."

"Bon sang Sacks, c'est au moins la sixième fois que je le dis, mes aveux ne suffisent pas ?" rétorqua l'italien. Mais il consentit à repeter une fois de plus.

"Je me suis eclipsé du NCIS pendant quelques heures, et je suis allé au port..."

"Comment saviez vous qu'il serait là ?"

Tony souffla : " J'ai fait la même déduction que mes collégues seulement je l'ais faite plus tôt. René Benoit avait des actions dans plusieurs entreprise notamment celle des limousines mais aussi de location de yatchs. J'ai conculté les registres et j'ai trouvé une reservation à son nom."

"Et après ?"

"J'y suis allé. J'avais laissé mon arme de service au bureau mais comme me l'a appris Gibbs il faut toujours avoir une autre arme sur soi. Alors j'ai sortit ma deuxième arme et je lui ais tiré dessus avant même qu'il ait eu le temps de parler. J'ai alors hissé le corps au dessus de la balustrade et je l'ai jeté à l'océan, il a très vite coulé. Puis j'ai jeté l'arme avec sans même l'essuyait. J'ai agis sur un coup de tête." Tony recité ça comme une le faisait des éléves à l'école.

"Vous mentez..."constata Sacks.

"D'abord il y a quelque mois vous essayez de me jeter en prison pour un meutre que je n'avais pas commis, et maintenant que vous avez toutes les preuves et que vous pouvez le faire vous refusez de profiter de l'opportunité ? Qu'est ce qui se passe mon petit Ronnie ?"

"Croyez le ou non, mais je vous aime bien."

**De l'autre côté, avec Gibbs et Fornell**

"Tobias tu vois bien qu'il ment au moins ?" demanda Gibbs, inquiet.

"Bien sur, je connais tes agents, et Tony n'est pas idiot il n'aurait jamais fait ça en commetant autant d'erreur, il travaille tout de même pour une agence fédéral."

"Tu ne vas pas l'inculper alors ?"

"C'est là que ça pose probléme Jethro, moi je connais ton agent, mais en tant qu'agent du FBI je n'ai aucune raison de rejeter son aveu. De plus tout concorde."

"Non Tobias, il ne faut pas être idiot pour comprendre qu'il fait ça pour Jeanne."

"L'amour rend aveugle Jethro. Tu sais je connais un peu Tony et ses relations avec les femmes, surtout parcequ'il est pratiquemment sortit avec tout lepersonnel feminin de moins de 30 ans du FBI mais je ne l'ai jamais vu comme ça avec d'autre fille que Jeanne. Il veut la protéger, en plus d'après ce que j'ai compris elle porte son enfant."

"Je sais DiNozzo est dans la merde."

"Désolé Jethro mais je ne peux rien faire pour lui." Il sortit les menottes accroché à sa ceinture et sortit. Gibbs le vit réapparaitre de l'autre côté de la vitre teintée. Sacks se leva, alors que Fornell passait les menottes à l'italien, et énuméra les droits de Tony.

Tony ne dit rien et se laissa guider jusqu'à la sortie de la salle.

Fornell et Sacks se tenaient près de lui et commencérent à l'amener vers l'ascenceur. Tout les membres du NCIS se stoppérent dans leurs actions quand ils virent ce qui était en train de se passer. McGee n'en revenez pas, tout comme Abby et Ducky qui étaient là pour une raison que Tony ignorait. Ziva elle, était avec Jeanne à son bureau et les deux femmes se levérent d'un même mouvement quand il passa devant les bureaux de son équipe.

Gibbs se mit au niveau de son agent et lui parla : " Je vais te sortir de là Tony, ne t'inquiéte pas, tu n'iras pas en prison pour ce meurtre, je sais que tu n'as rien fait, et je te jure qu'une fois que je t'aurais sortit de là, tu vas recevoir la pire tape derrière la tête de ta vie."

Fornell s'arreta de marcher pour laisser le temps à Tony de répondre à son boss. "Merci patron mais cette fois, tu ne peux rien faire. Je prends l'entière responsabilité du meurte de La Grenouille. Merci Gibbs, pour tout." Puis Fornell reprit le chemin vers l'ascenceur. Mais à son tour Jeanne arriva pour parler à Tony, Sacks bloqua la porte de l'ascenceur avec son pied.

"Tu n'es pas obligé de faire ça Tony."

"Je le sais. Occupe toi bien de notre enfant."

Et sans crier garde elle se jeta à son cou, et il voulu la serrer dans ses bras mais il ne le pouvait pas à cause de ces mains liées. Il se contenta alors de caresser le ventre de Jeanne. "Je suis tellement désolé Tony."

"Tu n'as pas à l'être." lui chuchota t'il à l'oreille, et elle l'autorisa à l'embrasser.

Fornell mit fin à cet instant quand il fit reculer Jeanne. "On doit y aller."

"Je sais." leur répondit elle en essuyant les larmes qui avait coulé le long de ses joues. Et elle resta planter là, longtemps après que les portes se furent refermées. Au bout d'un moment elle se retourna et observa le lieu de travail de Tony, ces coéquipiers étaient tous ensemble autour d'un bureau ou était un agent plus vieux, probablement le chef d'équipe.

"Gibbs tu vas faire quelque chose hein ?" lui demanda expressement Ziva en voyant qu'il s'était rassit à son bureau.

"Tu veux que je fasse quoi Ziva ? Hein ? Il a avoué le meurtre, ses empreintes son sur l'arme du crime, et cette arme du crime est à lui. Il n'a aucun alibi pour les deux heures ou il a été absent du NCIS, et il a même un mobile. Je ne peux rien faire."

"Mais ça veut dire qu'il va aller en prison Gibbs, et il ne peut pas y aller pour un meurtre qu'il n'a pas commis, il doit bien y avoir quelques chose à faire, on peut pas dire qu'il n'état pas responsable de ses actes quand il a fait ses aveux, ou un vice de procédures ? La Directrice doit pouvoir faire quelque chose non ?" proposa Abby.

"Malheureusement Abs je crois qu'il n' a jamais été aussi responsable qu'il ne l'a été aujourd'hui. Il a fait ça pour le bien de Jeanne et de son enfant."

"Mais ça veut dire qu'il va aller en prison pour au moins 15 ans Gibbs. Et le juge risque d'être d'autant plus sévére car c'est un agent fédéral."

"Je sais ça McGee."

"Il sortira donc quand il aura 50 ans. Au minimum" statua le geek.

"Tu es sur qu'il n'y a rien à faire Jethro ?" demanda le médecin légiste.

"Si il y avait quelque chose à faire je serai déjà en train de le faire Duck' !" s'emporta Gibbs, Est ce que ces collégues pensaient qu'il s'en foutait ? Bien sur que lui aussi voulait aider son meilleur agent, mais Tony était une tête de mule, presque autant que lui si ce n'était pas plus. Il n'y avait rien à faire Tony avait fait son choix et celui ci était définitif.

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Bon je sais ça se finit un peu bizarrement, mais je me suis préssée pour finir avant demain alors bon voilà le résultat n'est pas parfait, en plus on pourrait presque faire une suite. Peut être que si je le courage je ferai sortir Tony de prison mais pour l'instant, il y reste, et puis tient je l'envoie à Fox River avec Michael Scofield lol, il y serra bien lol.


End file.
